


Since I've Been Loving You

by Konoid_pyanogo_ihnografa



Category: Jeff Beck - Fandom, Led Zeppelin
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drug Use, Graphic Description, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoid_pyanogo_ihnografa/pseuds/Konoid_pyanogo_ihnografa
Summary: Джефф и Джимми. Основные вехи долгого пути их отношений, начиная с 1957 года и заканчивая 2009 годом.





	1. 1957 год

– Иди уже! – и Анетта толкнула его легонько в спину. Джефф неуверенно сделал несколько шагов вперед по направлению к стоящему рядом со сценой мальчику. Это был его сверстник, щуплый брюнет среднего роста с короткой стрижкой и еще не потерявшим детской округлости лицом, на котором играла озорная мальчишеская улыбка. Таких на улицах Эпсома были десятки. Ничего особенного. Если не брать в расчет руки этого мальчика, которые сжимали видавшую виды чехословацкую гитару. На гитаре играли немногие. Джефф был среди их числа, и познакомиться со своим ровесником, который разделял схожее увлечение, было бы настоящей удачей.  
– Привет, я слышал, как ты играл сегодня с ребятами. Это было здорово! У меня тоже есть гитара. Я Джефф, – выпалил Бек на одном дыхании, вызывая смех у сестры позади себя. Джефф залился краской стыда и уже собрался высказать Анетте все, что он думает об этой ее затее знакомства с непонятными мальчишками, как вдруг паренек с гитарой широко улыбнулся и посмотрел на него своими зелеными глазами с такой теплотой и открытостью, что Джефф невольно замер.  
– Я Джимми. Рад познакомиться, Джефф! У меня немного друзей, особенно тех, кто любит музыку. Так что я действительно рад встрече, – и с этими словами он пожал протянутую Джеффом с руку. Видно, подобная открытость давалась мальчику нелегко. Он тут же смущенно опустил взгляд, отгораживаясь от нового знакомого длинными загнутыми ресницами. Бек почему–то покраснел еще больше. Они возвращались из клуба творчества уже втроем (а жили они, как выяснилось, по соседству), болтая обо всяких глупостях, и хоть Пейдж и старался быть вежливым и вовлекать в разговор Анетту, все же разговаривал в основном они между собой, а девочка периодически фыркала и многозначительно и немного презрительно (со стороны своего полуторагодовалого старшинства по отношению к брату) произносила: «Мальчишки!». Но Бек совершенно не обращал на это внимания. Он с жаром обсуждал с Джимми последнюю пластинку Элвиса Пресли и чувствовал, как его сердце предательски замирало каждый раз, когда он украдкой смотрел на своего новообретенного товарища.


	2. 1961 год

Они снова играли вместе на гитарах в гостевой комнате дома у Джимми. Родители Пейджа очень лояльно относились к увлечениям единственного сына и позволяли тому уделять время на игру возможно больше чем того требовало обычное хобби. У Джеффа на это «бренчание на шестиструнке» смотрели несколько свысока и поэтому парень с первой же недели знакомства убегал к Джимми и по полдня проводил с ним, играя на гитаре, слушая новые пластинки американских исполнителей и просто разговаривая обо всем на свете. Тихий молчаливый Пейдж быстро стал лучшим другом громкого и болтающего без умолку Бека. Джефф познакомил его с несколькими своими друзьями, но Джимми общался с ними редко и очевидно лишь для того, чтобы порадовать Джеффа – любителя больших компаний. На вечеринках и совместных посиделках Джимми чувствовал себя несколько неуютно, особенно в раннем подростковом возрасте. Все начало меняться лет в пятнадцать, когда на Пейджа начали активно обращать внимание девчонки. Джефф поначалу не понимал внезапного ажиотажа вокруг друга. Ведь Джимми ни капли не поменялся. Такой же скромный молчун с бегающим взглядом. Но он время очередной вечеринки он взглянул на друга иначе.  
Он стоял с бокалом пунша со своим другом Билли и двумя девчонками из параллели, они обсуждали последнюю игру Арсенала, как вдруг Патти толкнула свою подругу и что–то прошептала ей на ухо. Девушки смотрели в сторону входа, за спины Джеффа и Билли.  
– Он пришел! – в голосе Мэган были ничем не прикрытые радость и возбуждение, выражавшиеся в блеске глаз и невольном дрожании рук, когда она поправляла свою итак идеальную прическу.  
– Джефф, твой приятель пришел. Познакомишь нас с ним? Пожалуйста, Джефф! – умоляюще прошептала Патти.  
Бек обернулся и взглянул на вошедшего. Им оказался Джимми. Его друг уже не был щупленьким неуклюжим мальчуганом с ежиком темных волос на голове. Пейдж в свои семнадцать лет превратился в настоящего красивого юношу. Он здорово вытянулся, хотя был все еще ниже Бека, отпустил волосы, которые красивыми волнами спускались на хрупкие плечи. Неловкость из движений исчезла, гибкое худое тело двигалось с кошачьей плавностью, бледное лицо, так не похожее на грубо слепленное смуглое лицо Бека, походило на образы с картин прерафаэлитов. Нежные изящные черты лица, почти девчачьи в своей деликатности, именно у представительниц противоположного пола имели наибольший успех. Бледная кожа, голубоватые венки на висках, высокие скулы и чуть вздернутый нос, пухлые розовые губы и печальные зеленые глаза в обрамлении густых ресниц и разлетных бровей. Он был в обычной рубашке и брюках, как и все парни, присутствующие тем вечером на вечеринке, но он сразу притягивал взгляды. И Джефф, наконец, увидел. Бесспорную хрупкую красоту своего друга, красоту нетипичную – у Джимми не было широких плеч и правильных мужских черт лица. Его красота была красотой того типа, какой обладала хорошенькая девушка. Джефф увидел и внутри у него все странно затрепетало, кровь сильнее пошла по венам, посылая вибрации в сердце, что отдавались легкой дрожью в руках.  
Тут Джимми его увидел и робко вскинув руку вверх в приветственном жесте, начал продвигаться по залу в его направлении. Его то и дело окликали девушки и несколько знакомых ребят, но он их не замечал.  
– Не понимаю, чего девчонки в нашем хиляке находят, – бееззлобно пробурчал Билли.  
Вот Джимми уже подошел вплотную к ним и вместо рукопожатия крепко обнял друга. И когда тонкое тело Пейджа вжалось в Джеффа, как это происходило сотни раз до этого, у Бека перехватило дыхание и по спине прокатилась волна мурашек. Джимми отстранился и посмотрел на него из-под своих невозможно длинных ресниц.  
– Привет, Джефф, думал, не найду тебя в этой толчее. Салют, Билли! – он пожал руку рыжеволосому пареньку. А Джефф продолжал стоять словно оглушенный и смотреть на Джимми, которого он знает как облупленного и все же словно видел его впервые.  
– Все хорошо? – обеспокоенно спросил у него Джимми.  
– Я... – Бек встряхнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. – Да, видимо, последний бокал был лишний. Джимми, познакомься, это Патти и Мэган, они учатся в параллели.  
Джимми тут же окружили девушки, и Пейдж неловко поцеловал руки леди. Внимание девушек для него всем еще было в новинку. Он неуверенно улыбался им и то и дело тер шею ладонью. В его исполнении этот жест казался несколько манерным, но вовсе не жестом смущения.  
Бек не понимал, что с ним происходит. Он все списывал на лишние бокалы сидра, в конце-концов так много, как сегодня, он раньше и впрямь не пил. И тем самым себя успокоив, он выкинул мысли о внешности друга и продолжил обсуждать с ребятами последние футбольные новости. Но когда Джимми предложил как обычно вернуться домой вместе, Джефф впервые отказался, сказав, что у них с Мэри есть планы на вечер. Он не мог не заметить, как Джимми с сожалением и грустью посмотрел на него, обнимающего Мэри за тонкую талию, когда они выходили из зала. А Бек о Джимми тем вечером больше не вспоминал, его целиком и полностью занимала Мэри. Сначала вкусным кофе в доме ее родителей, которые уехали на отдых, а потом сексом, лучшим в жизни Джеффа (из тех двух, что у него были).  
Поэтому на следующий день, приехав с учебы в колледже домой, он тут же пошел к Пейджам рассказать Джимми о том, как удачно у него закончился вчерашний вечер (хотя откровенно говоря, он просто хотел видеть друга), однако дома его не оказалось. Патриция Пейдж пригласила его к столу на ужин, но Бек вежливо отказался. Он пошел по направлению к своему дому, как вдруг увидел Джимми в компании какого-то незнакомого парня. В руках Джимми была гитара, видимо, он в очередной раз предпочел занятия в художественном колледже игре на гитаре в заштатном лондонском клубе. Джефф остановился, дожидаясь друга, Джимми тут же кинулся к нему. Бек едва не выставил вперед руки, бессознательно боясь своей возможной реакции на объятия Пейджа, и тут же мысленно дал себе затрещину. Да что с ним не так, в конце-концов?!  
– Джефф, вот это сюрприз! – и в то же мгновение Бек оказался в кольце его рук. Джефф почувствовал пробежавшую по телу дрожь и уткнулся носом в волосы друга. Они пахли цитрусовым шампунем и свежими духами – привычный и такой родной запах Пейджа. Джимми хотел было отстраниться, но Джефф его прижал крепче к себе, наслаждаясь теплом тела друга и его спокойным дыханием.  
– Привет, – тихо сказал Джефф, с неохотой выпуская старшего парня из объятий. – А я как раз к вам заходил.  
– О, ты пока проходи ко мне, я только с Максом попрощаюсь, – и тут он со смехом хлопнул себя по лбу. – Вот дурак! Вы же не знакомы. Джефф, это Макс, мы с ним вместе играем в последнее время. Макс, это тот самый Джефф, о котором я тебе говорил.  
– О котором ты так _много_ говорил, – насмешливо поправил его стоящий рядом долговязый блондинистый парень. Джимми смущенно покраснел.  
– Рад знакомству. И что же Джим говорил обо мне? – и он протянул ему руку.  
– Взаимно, – кивнул парень и ответил на рукопожатие. – Чего только не говорил. Но в основном только хорошее.  
– Ах, «в основном» ?! – шутливо возмутился Бек.  
– Да ну тебя, Джефф. Иди уже, я скоро, – Джимми подтолкнул друга в сторону крыльца своего дома.  
Джефф еще раз поздоровался с родителями Джимми и сказав, что подождет их сына в его комнате, прошел по лестнице на второй этаж и прямиком направился в комнату друга. Быстро сбросив с себя кроссовки, он плюхнулся на заправленную кровать и потянулся к книге на прикроватной тумбочке. «Магия планет». Джефф закатил глаза и положил книгу обратно. Когда уже с Джимми пройдет это его увлечение оккультизмом, астрологией и прочей эзотерической чушью? Тут он заметил под книгой альбом для рисования в кожаном переплете, который Джефф дарил другу два года назад на пятнадцатый день рождения. На мгновение он замешкался, но любопытство пересилило. Он раскрыл альбом на середине и начал бегло просматривать наброски. Там были эскизы людей, музыкальных инструментов, каких-то символов. И тут его взгляд привлек один конкретный рисунок. Сердце Джеффа заколотилось с бешеной силой – Джимми нарисовал его, когда Джефф играл на гитаре в его комнате у окна. Рисунок отличался потрясающей детализацией, каждая черточка сосредоточенного лица Джеффа была идеально выписана, короткие темные волосы словно блестели в солнечном свете, падающем из окна, его любимая домашняя футболка и руки, держащие его первый «Фендер» – все было настолько красиво и гармонично, что у Бека перехватило дыхание. Он никогда не думал, что может выглядеть настолько привлекательно со стороны. А тот факт, что таковым его видел именно Джимми, заливало низ живота приятной теплой тяжестью. Ему категорически не нравилась реакция его организма на лучшего друга в последние дни. Та чертова вечеринка и разговор этих девчонок словно перевернули его мир с ног на голову. Но как такое возможно? Джимми его друг, и он всегда видел в нем только друга. Что в нем изменилось так разительно и быстро, что он начал чувствовать к Пейджу нечто... что-то странное? Услышав шаги на лестнице, он не стал закрывать альбом. Он по-прежнему рассматривал рисунок, когда Джимми вошел в комнату.  
– Хей, ты будешь чай или лимонад? Мама там... – парень осекся, увидев друга с альбомом в руках. Джефф внимательно наблюдал за тем, как бледные щеки заливает нежный румянец, а пухлые губы приоткрываются в удивлении. Он готов был поспорить, что краснеющий и смущающийся Джимми Пейдж – одно из самых эстетически красивых зрелищ, которые он видел в своей жизни.  
– Я не видел этих твоих рисунков.  
– Потому что они еще не закончены! Дай сюда! – отмер Джимми и кинулся к другу. Он наклонился через изножье кровати, пытаясь вырвать альбом из рук Бека, но безуспешно – Джефф поднял кожаную тетрадь вверх и с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Джимми с вскриком падает на кровать прямо на живот, отказываясь лицом перед сидящим в турецкой позе Джеффом. Преодолев неловкость своего положения, Пейдж с ногами залез на кровать и придвинулся вплотную к другу, в попытке заполучить обратно свой альбом. Джефф со смехом отклонился назад и завалился спиной на мягкие подушки, а Джимми ничком упал прямо на него, утыкаясь носом в куда-то шею Бека.  
– Прекрати, Джефф, что за детский сад?! Отдай его мне, – он посмотрел на него своим серьезным строгим взглядом, который на Джеффа никак не подействовал. Бек сам понимал, что вел себя глупо, и надо было уже отдать тетрадь другу, но что-то в нем воспротивилось и заставило его произнести довольно двусмысленную фразу.  
– А что я получу взамен?  
Джимми растерялся. Он вроде как привык к извечным подколам и подначиваниям своего товарища, но каждый раз они ставили его в тупик. Он сосредоточенно думал над тем, что бы ему такое сказануть в ответ, но в итоге его хватило лишь на жалкое: «Серьезно? И чего ты хочешь?».  
Джефф словно посмотрел на них со стороны. Они лежат вдвоем на кровати, Джимми опирается руками о кровать по обе стороны от Джеффа, его темные кудри касаются подбородка Бека… Джефф неожиданно сам для себя кладет альбом на тумбочку и обхватив свободной рукой Джимми за талию, резко переворачивает его. Они меняются местами. Теперь Джефф нависает над растерянным притихшим другом и чувствует, как в собственных штанах становится тесно. Почему-то в тот момент это его не удивило и не напугало, и он с самодовольной улыбкой продолжал взирать на Пейджа сверху вниз.  
– Чего я хочу? – хрипло переспросил он. – Я много чего хочу, Джимми. Например, твой последний маршалловский усилитель. Одолжи на время, а?  
Джимми, если и почувствовал упирающийся в его бедро член друга, то не подал виду. Он поспешно отвел взгляд в сторону и снова попытался вырваться из захвата.  
– И вся эта возня ради усилителя? – смог выдавить из себя он.  
– На войне все средства хороши, – Джефф улыбается в пол-лица.  
Наконец напряжение между ними начало проходить. Джефф слез с друга и протянул ему альбом с рисунками. Джимми сжал его обеими руками, словно самую ценную вещь на свете.  
– Жаль, что ты не показывал мне эти твои рисунки. Они совершенно замечательные, Джимми, ты очень талантлив. У тебя даже я получаюсь писаным красавцем.  
Джимми резко вскинул на него взгляд.  
– Ты не получаешься у меня таким. Я рисую, что вижу. И когда я рисовал тебя, я видел перед собой красоту.  
Ему с большим трудом стоило произнести это без запинки. Бек с замершей в горле шуткой во все глаза смотрел на друга. Джимми с опущенными плечами и растрепанными волосами, прижимающий к своей груди блокнот, заставлял сердце Джеффа биться чаще. Это какой-то кошмар. Минуту назад у него встал на собственного друга, а сейчас он робеет перед ним, как школьник на первом свидании.  
– Красота была в тебе Джефф, я просто перенес ее на бумагу, – закончил Джимми и положил блокнот обратно на тумбочку.  
– Какой же ты... – тихо сказал Бек и грустно усмехнулся. У него словарного запаса не хватало, чтобы выразить всю ту гамму чувств, что он испытывал по отношению к Джимми в тот момент. – Ладно, пойдем за фирменным лимонадом миссис Пейдж. Не пил его уже неделю – сущая пытка, доложу я тебе.  
И не дожидаясь Джимми, он спешно спустился вниз. Его нутро сжигал стыд и отвращение к самому себе. Он догадывался, что было тому причиной, но пока мозг категорически отказывался признавать и принимать это. И от этого бега от самого себя делалось тошно. До закушенных изнутри щек, когда мать Джимми ласково потрепала его по волосам и отдала ему графин с вишневым лимонадом, до подступивших к горлу обидных слез, когда только вернувшийся домой мистер Пейдж поприветствовал его словами: «А вот и единственный друг нашего сына-отшельника! Здравствуй, Джефф!». Он чувствовал, что не заслуживает доброты и расположения Патриции и явно не заслуживает титула «единственного друга», которым его «наградил» Джеймс-старший.


	3. 1966 год

Однако долго самому себе противиться он не смог. Точка бифуркации для него была пройдена в туре The Yardbirds по США. Кто-то скажет, что долго он к этому шел, но Джефф тоже не мог сразу признать очевидного. Влечение к лицам своего пола в их среде не слишком-то порицалось, но держалось это все строго при себе, потому что даже слухи на этот счет могли стоить карьеры и фанатов. И ладно бы он просто влюбился в какого-то там парня, нет, если уж влипать, то по полной: втрескаться в лучшего друга. Было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно. Ко всему прочему навалились проблемы с его тогдашней девушкой Мэри Хаджес, которая находилась в то время в Сан-Франциско и к которой Беку то и дело приходилось срываться, пытаясь сохранить явно уже обреченные отношения. Из-за этих срывов группе приходилось иногда играть с одним Крисом Дрежа на ведущей гитаре и при всем атланте Криса, отсутствие Бека ощутимо сказывалось на их концертах. В общем, причин было предостаточно. Год для него проходил словно в тумане, и Джефф не мог назвать точного дня или момента, когда он понял, что влюбился в Джимми. Это все происходило как-то исподволь и постепенно, накапливалось капля за каплей в чаше их отношений, пока очередная, неизвестная и не запомнившаяся Джеффу капля эту самую чашу не переполнила. Сработал классический закон перехода количественных изменений в качественное. И вот он уже не мог назвать связь между ним и Джимми дружбой, хотя она, разумеется, таковою была со стороны Пейджа. А вот со стороны Бека появилось нечто принципиально новое – совершенно идиотское, глупое чувство влюбленности.  
Вот в один момент он ловит себя на мысли, что засматривается на Джимми во время репетиции, и пропускает момент, когда нужно было вступать, за что тут же получает нагоняй от Рельфа. А вот он уже замечает, какая у друга обезоруживающая улыбка и лучистый взгляд, когда Джефф травит очередную шутку, и не то что бы Джимми раньше не улыбался – глупость же. Просто раньше Джефф не делал на этом акцент, а теперь почему-то делает, и в тот момент, когда пухлые губы длинноволосого паренька растягиваются в улыбке, в голове у Бека становится легко и пусто. В один момент Бек чувствует жгучую ревность, когда Джимми исчезает в своем номере с очередной девицей, а в другой – замирает от восторга (например, когда он натыкается на задремавшего Пейджа в мобильной студии). И еще куча подобных мелочей, которые в итоге поставили Бека перед не слишком приятным для него самого фактом. И уже в Техасе у Джеффа сдают нервы. Он злится на себя, на свое такое неловкое и такое неуместное влечение, на то, что Джимми, будто догадываясь о чувствах Бека, с каждым днем влюбляет его в себя все больше, сам того не замечая.  
За два дня до концерта Пейдж резко ответил Киту Рельфу, когда тот отчасти справедливо высказал Беку свои новые претензии относительно рассеянности и нервозности гитариста, а также ухудшения уровня его игры на инструменте в последнее время. Джефф ожидаемо огрызнулся в ответ, сказав, что если игра у него и ухудшилась, то недавно, а вот Рельф бесталанен с рождения.  
– Ты совсем охренел, Бек! – прошипел Кит, сверля стоящего напротив юношу гневным взглядом. – Я в этой группе был, когда тебя здесь и в помине не было.  
– Да пошел ты! Ты знаешь, что именно написанные мной песни стали хитами этой чертовой...  
Джимми незаметно выступил из-за спины Джеффа и положил свою узкую прохладную ладонь на локоть друга, призывая его успокоиться.  
– Кит, Джеффу, как и всем нам иногда, нужен отдых, – ровным голосом обратился он к солисту «новобранцев». – Пожалуйста, давайте не будем сейчас говорить друг другу того, о чем впоследствии пожалеем.  
– Тогда лучше присматривай за своим агрессивным псом, Пейдж, – выплюнул Рельф. Джимми сузил глаза и не давая возможности Джеффу возмутиться, встал прямо перед Беком, загораживая его от обидных слов блондина. Бек смотрел прямо вперед на тонкую белую шею друга, и снова появилось идиотское чувство легкости и пустоты в голове. Это проклятие какое-то, решил для себя парень.  
– Это тебе стоит последить за своим языком, Кит. Иначе мне придется обратиться к Гранту, чтобы тот принял меры. Ты как с цепи сорвался.  
– Что, побежишь к папочке жаловаться? – криво ухмыльнулся солист, понимая между тем, что навлекать на себя гнев Гранта ему не с руки. А Пейдж у их менеджера ходил в любимчиках.  
– Побегу, – не моргнув глазом отбил выпад Пейдж. – У него есть опыт успокоения детей во время истерики, я такими ценными навыками, увы, не обладаю. Еще раз предлагаю всем сейчас выдохнуть и разойтись. Послезавтра последний концерт. И нужно, чтобы он прошел без эксцессов.  
Ральф на это только хмыкнул и толкнув Пейджа плечом, вышел из комнаты. Джимми тяжело вздохнул и повернулся лицом к другу. Зеленые глаза с печалью и укоризной смотрели на Джеффа из-под отросшей челки.  
– Джефф, что случилось? Скажи мне, пожалуйста, – умоляюще вопрошал Джимми, обхватывая ладонью предплечье друга. Бек на секунду прикрыл глаза. Каждое прикосновение Пейджа было подобно глотку воды в пустыне, у его тела была какая-то абсолютно ненормальная реакция на обычные дружеские знаки внимания.  
– Я очень беспокоюсь за тебя, – продолжал Джимми. – Ты в последнее время сам не свой.  
Джефф сжал кулаки от бессилия. Ему отчаянно хотелось все рассказать. И вместе с тем накричать на Пейджа, оградить его от себя и своих дурацких чувств.  
– Я не могу, – на скулах Бека заходили желваки. Он был напряжен словно струна. Джимми все это видел и покачав головой, едва ли не боязливо (и Беку стало противно от самого себя – Джимми его боялся, раньше он никогда не боялся обнять или поговорить с другом) приблизил ладонь к лицу Джеффа, осторожно коснулся грубыми подушечками пальцев его скулы, чувствуя, как напряженные мышцы постепенно разглаживаются. А затем Джимми заключил его в свои объятия, такие родные и уютные, что Джефф не сдержался. Задушенный всхлип вырвался из горла и Джефф обнял его в ответ. Джимми замер, почувствовав, как тело друга сотрясается от рыданий.  
– Джефф... – сердце Джимми буквально разрывалось. – Ты же знаешь, что можешь мне все сказать. Что случилось? Что-то с семьей? С Мэри? Кто-то заболел?  
Бек вжался лицом в плечо Джимми и постарался выровнять дыхание.  
– Нет. Нет-нет, все здоровы.  
– Что тогда..? Наркотики? Ты... – начал Джимми, но Джефф замотал головой.  
– Господи, Джефф, не пугай меня, – растерянно пробормотал парень. – Что стряслось?  
– Прости, Джим, я не могу... Пока я не могу сказать. Спасибо тебе. Я... Джимми, пожалуйста, что бы дальше не произошло, помни, что ты для меня всегда останешься самым дорогим человеком, я всегда буду любить тебя, Джим. Если бы не дружба с тобой, я даже не знаю, где бы я был.  
Джимми отодвинулся и с тревогой вгляделся в лицо друга, но Бек упорно отводил взгляд в сторону.  
– Ты меня пугаешь, Джеффи, – Бек невольно улыбнулся, услышав кличку из детства.  
– Просто помни об этом, ладно? – и дождавшись утвердительного кивка, кивнул в ответ.  
Он уже все решил. Он не может так поступить с Джимми. Поэтому он сам разберется со своими несвоевременными чувствами. И если для этого нужно будет отдалиться от лучшего друга, он это сделает. Ему нужно вырвать это из себя. _С корнем._  
И он начал с завидной быстротой воплощать этот план в жизнь. Отодвинуть от себя вечно прилипчивого Джимми, который постоянно проводил время в его компании, было откровенно тяжелой задачей. Но все же выполнимой.  
После концерта в Амарилло, Джефф устроил настоящую оргию в отеле, за которую Гранту потом пришлось выложить кругленькую сумму. На первом выступлении по возвращении на родину Бек просто ушел с части концерта, оставив ребят доигрывать репертуар уже вчетвером. Потом он не отвечал на звонки. А потом стал вообще не приходить на концерты. Питер Грант долго терпеть не стал и уволил гитариста. Джефф, к удивлению менеджера, этому не сильно расстроился. Заметив это, Пейдж даже не пытался отговорить Гранта от такого решения. Он видел, что с каждым днем другу в The Yardbirds приходится все сложнее. Возможно, это пойдет Джеффу на пользу. А Джимми наконец-то бросит этот чертов бас и перейдет на привычную ведущую гитару.


	4. 1968 год

Чего не ожидал Джимми, так это того, что и их личное общение вскоре сведется к минимуму. Они еще периодически встречались, Джимми помог другу в записи первого сольного трека (Beck’s Bolero) еще два года назад, поддержал его в создании Jeff Beck Group, вообще пытался вести себя так, словно не было ухода Джеффа из «новобранцев» и многочисленных странностей в его поведении. В то же время Пейдж стал тесно общаться с Китом Муном из The Who и Джоном Полом Джонсом, еще одним очень известным сессионщиком. Дружба с Беком постепенно отходила на второй план. И как Пейдж ни старался вернуть все на прежний уровень, у него не получалось, потому что очевидно Джефф был в этом мало заинтересован. Пейдж отказывался это признавать и пытался с ним говорить, но все его усилия пропали втуне. При любых расспросах Джефф «включал дурака» и моментально переводил разговор на другую тему. Между тем у членов The Yardbirds копились проблемы и усиливались разногласия. Постоянные скандалы привели к тому, что в июле 1968 года группа сыграла свой последний концерт. И потом Рельф и МакКарти объявили об уходе. Джимми остался с Крисом Дрежа, менеджером группы, которой по факту уже не было и кучей обязательств по концертам, которые обозначены в контракте. Для него начинались непростые времена поиска новых участников. Джимми казалось, что его будущее сейчас зависело от того, найдет ли он нужных ему людей или нет. Джимми знал, что он хотел создать и кто для этого ему нужен в составе группы, вот только это требовало исполнителей высочайшего уровня. Крис вскоре тоже ушел, Терри Рид, к которому обратился Пейдж за помощью, отказался стать солистом, и только Джон Пол Джонс оставался твердым в своем намерении играть вместе с Джимми. Однако после своего отказа Рид посоветовал ему одного певца из Бирмингэма, который играл в клубах и пабах со своей группой Hobbstweedle. Едва услышав название группы, Джимми подумал, что из этой затеи ничего не выйдет. Ну в самом деле, что за чудаковатое название? И все же он и Грант доехали до бара, где играла эта группа. Джимми сначала услышал Роберта, а потом его увидел. И это изменило всю его жизнь.  
– Не могу понять, как ты еще не стал суперзвездой, – искренне недоумевал Пейдж, когда они с Робертом сидели вдвоем за барной стойкой после выступления Планта.  
Роберт смущенно улыбался и не верил, что говорит с членом одной из популярных английских групп, который успел побывать в туре в США, стране-родине его любимой музыки: джаза, блюза, соула, рок-н-ролла.  
– Я явно не настолько хорош, как ты меня описываешь, – Плант неуверенно провел рукой по шее, растрепывая короткие золотистые кудри.  
– Шутишь? – приподнял бровь Пейдж. – У тебя невероятный голос, на сцене ты неплохо держишься, хотя тут есть еще над чем поработать, к тому же, у тебя модельная внешность. Единственное, что тебе нужно – это крутая группа с крутым репертуаром. Я могу тебе это дать.  
На словах о модельной внешности Роберт залился краской до кончиков ушей. Может, Роберт и выглядел как модель, зато Джимми, по мнению Планта, выглядел как произведение искусства. Когда тот подошел к нему и представился, Роберт замер с нелепым выражением на лице. В белом свете софитов у сцены, в одежде, словно снятой с манекена из зала мод XIX века в Британском музее, с длинными волосами, спускающимися черными густыми волнами на плечи, с идеально вылепленными чертами лица Джимми Пейдж казался сошедшим с картин Россетти или Берн-Джонса. Молодой паренек оказался настолько поражен Пейджем, что ему пришлось переспросить, как того зовут. Два раза. Потому что Плант настолько идиот. И потому что голос Джимми настолько бархатно-обволакивающий и гипнотический, что закоротил юному хиппи мозг. Более неловкой встречи он в своей жизни припомнить не мог.  
– Ох, ты не представляешь, как это здорово слышать от тебя. Я порядком отчаялся заниматься тем, чем хочу. Отец уже нашел для меня место в банке, - на последних словах Плант невольно поморщился.  
Джимми рассмеялся тихим грудным смехом, от которого сердце Роберта сделало дурацкий кульбит. Плант вообще был влюбчивым по своей натуре, но вот так он еще ни в кого не вляпывался. Любви с первого взгляда, возможно, и не бывает, но восторг и катарсис с первого взгляда точно случается. Роберту было достаточно просто взглянуть на Джимми и весь его мир сразу же сузился до одного человека.  
– В банке? О боже, нет. Нет. Со мной тебе будет лучше, – лукаво улыбнулся Джимми и отпил еще немного «коляски» из бокала.  
Роберту очень хотелось думать, что в этой фразе заключался определенный подтекст. Глаза Джимми смотрели на него зовущим уверенным взглядом. И если бы молодой мужчина позвал бы Роберта прямо сейчас за собой – неважно куда и за чем – Роберт бы пошел. Поэтому когда Джимми предложил приехать к нему завтра в Лондон и сыграть пару песен, чтобы посмотреть, как они будут взаимодействовать в музыкальном плане, Плант не раздумывая согласился.

***

Так началась эра Led Zeppelin, «когда титаны ступали по земле», и это уже часть истории. Для Джимми это было важно не только потому, что он теперь мог воплотить свои самые дерзкие музыкальные эксперименты в жизнь, но тем, что он обрел трех верных друзей. И Питер оставался рядом. Жизнь приняла крутой оборот и устремилась вверх. Такого ошеломительного успеха Джимми не ожидал. Никто не ожидал. Их дебютный альбом ворвался в мир музыки и взял его штормом. О потрясающем мастерстве и таланте всех членов группы, сливающихся в чистую магию, когда они играли вместе, стали говорить все. Но конечно, особо отмечали необычно тесную ментальную связь и химию между солистом и ведущей гитарой. Пейджу казалось, что в Роберте он нашел свою идеальную противоположность. Они подходили друг другу как два потерянных кусочка пазла и дополняли друг друга, как инь и янь. Плант смотрел на Пейджа детско-восторженным взглядом, как смотрят на своего героя и наставника, и Джимми это не могло не льстить. Он учил Роберта всему, расширял его музыкальные горизонты, сметал ограничивающие Роберта барьеры и раздвигал границы его вокальных способностей в их фирменном «call and response» стиле.  
Роберту было всего девятнадцать и он встречает человека, который за год берет и меняет его судьбу, раскрывает его потенциал и постоянно во всем помогает – не влюбиться было сложно, и Роберт, конечно же, влюбился. Поначалу это были чистый восторг и симпатия, он даже не понимал, что за этим кроется нечто большее. Весной 1970 года они вдвоем уехали в коттедж Брон-и-Авр на два месяца, где занимались написанием третьего за два года альбома. Джонси и Бонзо присоединились к ним чуть позже, уже летом. В неотапливаемом холодном особняке без особых удобств, отсутствие которых с лихвой восполнялось живописными пейзажами и чистым воздухом, в ночь, когда разразилась гроза и пошел сильный ливень, Джимми спустился к Роберту, сидевшему у камина – тот тоже не мог заснуть. Пейдж молча сел в соседнее с ним вольтеровское кресло и завел непринужденную беседу. Роберта всегда невероятно увлекали разговоры с гитаристом, он любил ум Джимми, красивый и загадочно-мистический. Но тогда ночью в свете камина, отбрасывающем блики на бледное лицо Джимми и на его длинные, спускающиеся ниже лопаток волосы, которые словно были окружены мягким мерцающим ореолом, Роберт понял, что ему не нужны разговоры. Он встал со своего места, заставляя Пейджа прервать его философские размышления вслух и удивленно взглянуть на друга снизу-вверх.  
– Перси?  
И это прозвище, которое дал ему Джимми, из его уст в тот момент прозвучало особенно тепло и нежно. Роберт сдался. Он медленно наклонился и с непонятно откуда взявшейся смелостью обхватил рукой тонкую белую шею друга и прижался к его губам в осторожном поцелуе. Джимми пару мгновений не шевелился и сердце Роберта заколотилось от осознания того, что он только что сделал. Джимми его мог ударить или оттолкнуть, но он не сделал этого. Он осторожно оторвался от него, заглянул ему в лицо словно увидев там подтверждение чему-то, откинул с коленей плед и встал рядом с Робертом. Блондин испуганно смотрел на него, ожидая криков и упреков. Но он совсем не ожидал того, что Джимми улыбнется уголком рта и выдохнув Роберту в губы: «Стоя будет удобнее, я думаю», прижмется к нему всем телом, найдет губами его губы и начнет его целовать в ответ. Этот вечер они провели в обнимку на старом плюшевом диване под треск бревен в камине и шума дождя за окном. Счастье и покой наполнили собой все существо Джимми. А Роберту казалось, что он действительно выиграл запас удачи в лотерее на две жизни вперед: все, даже самые дерзновенные мечты сбывались, успех продолжал раскручивать свой маховик и будущее еще никогда не казалось таким безоблачным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Без толики Джимберта в этой истории никуда :)


	5. 1973 год

Если спросить у Джимми год, когда он был абсолютно счастлив – это будет именно 1973-ий. Там было все: разгар отношений с Робертом, дружба с Полом Ривзом, который в 70-е носил гордое звание лучшего друга Джимми Пейджа, сближение с Джоном Бонэмом, с которым поначалу они держались несколько отстраненно, пик славы и успеха его группы, зенит его творчества и таланта. А еще там не было того, что впоследствии станет одной из причин его падения – героина. Да, Пейдж употреблял и курил больше всех «роллингов» вместе взятых, но при этом, как ни странно, это не особо сказывалось на его здоровье и на качестве игры на инструменте.  
Джимми Пейджу было двадцать девять лет и весь мир лежал у его ног. Назовите все, что вы хотели бы получить в жизни – у Джимми Пейджа это было. Помимо стандартного набора в виде секса, наркотиков и рок-н-ролла, были еще здоровье, талант, деньги, слава, страстная любовь и настоящая дружба. Чего еще может желать человек? Единственное, что расстраивало этого небожителя (да, расстраивало, хотя и прошло уже почти пять лет) – это то, что с Джеффом он виделся все реже. Еще больше угнетал Пейджа тот факт, что когда они все-таки изредка встречались, было полное ощущение того, что они будто бы и не прекращали свое каждодневное общение. Им по-прежнему было интересно друг с другом, Бек уже не вел себя так отстраненно и холодно, как после своего ухода из The Yardbirds. И Джимми все никак не мог понять, в чем же была проблема. Что заставило друга так резко отстраниться от него и свести все общение практически к нулю?  
Стоял холодный август 73-го, когда Джимми вернулся из невероятно успешного тура по США. И буквально на следующий день, едва отойдя от джет-лэга, он решил позвонить Беку и отметить это событие. И когда Пейдж держал трубку в руке и слушал гудки, он понял, что последние три года с желанием увидеться и встретиться звонил только он, этот факт больно ударил по его самолюбию, но мужчина все же дождался ответа. Джефф без долгих раздумий согласился на встречу.  
Они сидели в загородном доме Бека, столь любимом Джимми еще со времен «новобранцев». Пейдж понял, что для Бека этот год вовсе не был таким насыщенным на события и триумфы, как для него. Хотя вряд ли на тот момент кто-либо был успешнее Джимми Пейджа (разве что, Мухаммед Али). Видно, что дом не простаивал и в нем жили: повсюду личные вещи, там лежат книги, тут ситара, работает телевизор для фонового шума, и Джефф в своей растянутой белой футболке, серых трениках и шерстяных носках просто идеально вписывался в этот уютный интерьер. Джимми в его белом костюме и черной батистовой рубашке с серебристыми пайетками смотрелся до комичного нелепо в этом антураже. Когда он поднялся на второй этаж в студию друга, он понял, что Бек сюда не заглядывал минимум месяц (если судить примерно, по слою пыли). Что ж, всем нужен отдых. Но Пейдж в своем адреналиново-кокаиновом угаре отдыха не признавал и летел вперед без тормозов, поэтому пыль в студии ему показалась настоящей диковинкой. После они уселись за бутылкой виски внизу в гостиной. Пейдж долго ему рассказывал о своих приключениях американских приключениях, Бек слушал с гордостью и грустью, смотрел на Джимми долго-печальными взглядами, и Джимми наконец решился спросить.  
– Помнишь, как в Техасе, перед нашим последним концертом с The Yardbirds, ты сказал мне, что что бы ни случилось дальше, я должен помнить о том, что являюсь для тебя лучшим другом и самым дорогим человеком? Я же правильно запомнил? Эти слова мне въелись в подкорку мозга серной кислотой, я точно не мог перепутать. Сказано было именно так. Так что же произошло потом, Джефф? Что пошло не так?  
Джефф вздрогнул от неожиданности – Джимми очень резко перевел разговор в другое русло. Младший мужчина неудачно переместил вес с одной ноги на другую, выплескивая виски себе на руку. Он спешно потянулся за лежащими на столике салфетками, но Пейдж его опередил. Он взял несколько штук из пачки и придвинувшись вплотную к другу, осторожно промокнул его запястье и ладонь. Одной рукой Джимми положил салфетки на стол, а другой продолжил сжимать руку друга в своей. Пульс Джеффа ожидаемо участился. Это, наверное, его наказание. Его кара: быть вечно влюбленным в человека, который всегда в Джеффе будет видеть только друга и старого товарища из их далекого лондонского детства. Сколько бы ни пришло новых друзей и увлечений, сколько бы ни сменилось подруг и жен, Джимми Пейдж был его константой в жизни. И что самое смешное – он даже об этом не знал, пребывая в счастливом неведении. Собственные грустные мысли вызвали у Джеффа горький смех.  
– Удивительно, что ты помнишь, – только и смог выдавить он.  
– Как я могу забыть? – и он снова посмотрел на Джеффа своими жадеитовыми блестящими глазами, и его лицо было все таким же прекрасным и молодым. Рок-н-ролльный образ жизни и быстро бегущее вперед время никак не отражались на Джимми Пейдже. Да, прибавилось морщинок вокруг глаз, но это даже хорошо, ему это так удивительно шло. А еще это значило, что Джимми много и часто улыбался.  
– Джефф, скажи, что тогда произошло? Почему ты так резко отдалился от меня? Я что-то сделал не так? – Пейдж сосредоточенно свел брови к переносице.  
Джефф неверяще покачал головой и потер свободной рукой переносицу. Боже, Джимми все же невероятный дурак. Он действительно никогда даже не подозревал. Просто удивительно.  
– Просто тогда у меня был сложный период в жизни, Джимми. Меня не устраивала политика группы, не устраивало то, чем я занимаюсь и...  
– Я знаю, – кивком прервал его Пейдж. Короткие кудри от обычного движения упали на высокий белый лоб. Джефф скучал по его длинным волосам.  
– Ты сам решил их отрезать? – внезапно для самого себя спросил Бек. Джимми удивленно вскинул брови. И в следующее мгновение рука друга осторожно коснулась пряди его волос, спускающейся к ямочке между ключиц. Кожа Джимми была нежной и прохладной, и простое касание пробудило в нем долго дремавшие в нем эмоции и чувства.  
– Я... что? Да. Да, сам, – непонимающе помотал головой Пейдж.  
– Мне нравились твои длинные волосы, – Бек задумчиво накрутил одну особенно милую кудряшку Джимми на свой палец. Все такие же мягкие и шелковистые, какими он их помнит. В глазах и носу предательски защипало, Джефф резко одернул руку и развернулся к столу, чтобы наполнить себе бокал.  
– Просто я уже замучился с ними. Каждодневные концерты, а я из-за этих занавесок даже гриф не вижу, не то что рычаг или звукосниматели, – забавно, что Джимми будто оправдывался перед ним за то, что остриг свои волосы.  
– Тебе что так, что эдак идет. Джимми Пейджу все к лицу, – криво усмехнулся Бек. – Просто мне с длинными нравилось больше.  
Серьезно, что за ерунду они обсуждают? Это вообще обсуждают взрослые люди?  
– Ты как всегда не очень изящно уходишь от ответа, – насупился Джимми, возвращая его к своему вопросу.  
– Ну да, в умении красиво уходить от ответа я с тобой не сравнюсь. Да и вообще уходить... – Джефф не закончил фразу.  
Джимми приоткрыл рот от изумления. Это он сейчас на полном серьезе?  
– Ты мне говоришь об уходе? Ох, ну ничего себе! Это не я тогда оборвал все связи и сжег все мосты, – возмущению Пейджа не было предела.  
Джефф на это только повел плечом. Ответить на вполне справедливое замечание было нечем. Хотя…  
– То есть мы больше не друзья? – деланно-обиженно поинтересовался Джефф. Приходилось отчаянно цепляться к словам и спасаться остатками юмора.  
– Прекрати придираться к словам, – Пейдж умел и любил читать его мысли, но теплота в голосе сменилась металлом. Видимо, его терпение подходило к концу. – Ты решил оборвать связь, которая была куда сильнее, чем обычная дружба. Ты мне был как брат, Джефф. Без тебя я чувствовал себя, как без своей руки или ноги. Я еще долго потом привыкал к тому, как быть калекой.  
Джефф подобной откровенности не ожидал и ему сделалось неуютно от всей этой ситуации. Джимми сидел перед ним, открытый и доверчивый, а он прятался за жалким подобием софистики и неумелого юмора.  
– Ты хоть знаешь, как мне было больно, Джефф? – Джимми сильнее сжал его ладонь. – Меня словно лишили того, без чего моя жизнь мне не казалась целой. Ты _отнял_ себя у меня. Почему? Что я сделал не так?  
Ну вот, опять. Типичный Пейдж, который любил позаниматься самобичеванием.  
– Для калеки, как ты выразился, ты вроде как очень неплохо живешь, – поддел его Бек. – У тебя есть все, Джимми, и даже больше.  
И тут Пейдж взорвался. Как это легко, подумалось Джеффу. Его друг по-прежнему вспыхивал, как спичка. Стоило только задеть нужные струны. А на этих струнах Бек играл лучше, чем на гитарных.  
– У меня нет тебя! – он вскочил с дивана, наконец выпуская руку Джеффа из захвата. – Дьявол, Бек, неужели так сложно объяснить? Я пытался до тебя достучаться два гребаных года. В итоге ты перестал вообще отвечать на мои звонки. Потом, в 71-ом ты звонишь и предлагаешь мне встретиться как ни в чем не бывало. И мы встречаемся, и между нами словно не было этой пропасти в три с половиной года. Какого черта?! Почему мы не можем общаться, как раньше? Мне не хватает тебя, Джефф, ты мне нужен. Никакой Ривз и Харпер тебя не заменят, и ты это знаешь.  
Беку эти слова лились в уши патокой, но что-то злобное и противное внутри него хотело унизить и уязвить Пейджа, заставило сказать совсем не то, что ему хотелось.  
– Меня неплохо заменил Роберт. И наверное, даже больше, да, Джимми? Вы с ним явно куда больше, чем просто друзья, – Джимми было физически больно от того, насколько точно Джефф знал все его слабые места и насколько цинично и безжалостно он бил по ним.  
– Это... – сдавленным голосом начал Пейдж. – Это другое.  
«Это то, что я хотел, чтобы было у меня!» – мысленно прорычал Джефф, внутри него зверь зависти и ревности начал с удвоенной силой пожирать остатки разума и достоинства.  
– О, без сомнения, – издевательская ухмылка и насмешка в голосе. – Вы же спите друг с другом?  
Джимми дернулся, словно от пощечины. Бек вообще не понимал, как Пейдж выдерживал его свинское поведение. На его месте Бек бы уже давно себе врезал.  
– Мы любим друг друга, – тихо ответил Пейдж.  
Джеффу показалось, что его сердце вытащили противно-медленно из груди и резко сжали раскаленным железным обручем.  
Знакомое чувство. Точно так же было в конце 70-го, на предновогодней вечеринке, куда его позвал Стюарт. Там он впервые лично встретился с Плантом. И едва только их представили друг другу, Бек понял, что проиграл. Пусть он ни на что изначально не рассчитывал и не планировал говорить Джимми о своих чувствах, но у Роберта невозможно было выиграть по определению. Он был живым воплощением Адониса: невероятная красота, правильная речь, тонкий юмор и заразительный смех. Гитарист понимал, что Джимми не мог не влюбиться в него. Потому что Роберта любили все. Он еще питал надежду на то, что, возможно, Джимми Планта любит исключительно в ипостаси друга, когда он увидел их вдвоем в коридоре, ведущем к выходу из здания. Роберт мягко прижимал к себе Джимми за талию и шептал что-то тому на ухо, Джимми пьяно и счастливо смеялся своим тихим смехом, который Джефф так любил и которому сам так часто был причиной. Но это явно было прошлом. Сейчас у Джимми были другие причины хорошего настроения и другие люди, заставляющие его смеяться. Джеффа тогда долго рвало в туалете клуба. Ему было мерзко и противно от себя, от жалости к себе и от вселенской несправедливости. Роберт Плант похитил у него его мечту и жил ей, даже не подозревая об этом. И получалось это у него легко и непринужденно, а у Джеффа даже не хватило смелости хотя бы раз попробовать... Хотя бы сказать, черт возьми. Если бы его спросили, что бы он отдал для того, чтобы оказаться на месте Роберта, он без капли сомнения сказал, что отдал бы все. Он и вправду отдал бы все. Жаль, что об этом так никто и не узнает. Жаль, что об этом не узнает Джимми.  
– Любите друг друга, – эхом отозвался Джефф на слова друга.  
Он резко встал со своего места и прошел к витражному окну в северной части просторной гостиной. За окном царила обычная августовская непогода: дождь и сильный ветер, на улице ни души. И внутри у него было примерно то же самое. У него все внутри бушевало и свирепело от обиды, ненависти к себе и Роберту, от зависти. Роберт Плант – человек, живущий жизнью, какой Джефф всегда мечтал жить. Плевать на успех и красоту Планта. У него был Джимми. Джимми любил его не как друга или брата. Джефф с силой сжал бокал и зажмурился. Ему захотелось еще больше разодрать свои раны, еще больше разозлить Джимми. Хотелось до зуда под кожей и дрожащих губ довести друга до ручки, заставить почувствовать хоть каплю той боли и отчаяния, которые чувствовал он..  
– И давно ты предпочитаешь мужчин, Пейдж? – Беку самому были противны холодность и издевка в его голосе.  
Он обернулся и увидел совершенно расстроенного Джимми с поникшими плечами, смотрящего в пол.  
– Я... Я не думаю, что я... – Джимми никогда не мог себя держать достойно перед Джеффом, когда тот его в чем-то упрекал или за что-то ругал – слишком высок был авторитет младшего товарища в глазах Пейджа. Он словно опять становился неуверенным в себе мальчишкой, которому нужно одобрение Бека.  
– Что ты гей? Вероятно, нет. Ты вроде по-прежнему спишь с разными девицами, но при этом даешь Планту себя трахать. Играешь за обе команды, да?  
Бек хотел себя ударить, плюнуть в себя, кинуть свое тупое бесполезное тело под поезд. В глазах напротив, его любимых родных зеленых глазах стояли слезы обиды и непонимания. Джимми обхватил себя обеими руками, словно пытался согреться, на бледном лице читался откровенный шок.  
– Я... Кроули, Джефф, причем тут это? – прошептал мужчина.  
«Заткнись, Джефф. Замолкни. Закрой свой поганый рот!» – мысленно орал сам на себя Бек, пересиливая желание подойти и обнять друга.  
– Просто ты мне об этом не говорил. Так что удивительно слышать от тебя такое. И давно это у вас с Плантом? – фамилию солиста «зеппелинов» он выплюнул изо рта, словно что-то горько-ядовитое.  
– Я не говорил, потому что тогда я... Я сам не знаю, как так получилось с Робертом. Он просто... – невнятно бормотал Пейдж. Он снова оправдывался. И тут гордость, наконец, взяла верх. – Что я делаю... Какого черта я вообще это выслушиваю? Чем я это заслужил, Джефф? Что я сделал, чтобы сначала ты меня оттолкнул, а сейчас высказывал мне все это? _За что?_  
Джимми вопрошающе смотрел ему в глаза. А Джефф этого взгляда выдержать не мог. И на эти вопросы он ответить тоже не мог. «За что?» Он снова развернулся к окну.  
– Уходи, Джимми, – тон не допускал возражений и пререканий.  
– Джефф, пожалуйста, – едва набравший силу голос Джимми снова стал тихим и дрожал от слез.  
_«За что?»_  
Раздался всхлип и Джефф почувствовал, как этот всхлип прилетел ему острым клинком в спину. Ему хотелось утешить Джимми, извиниться, все рассказать. Но он не мог. Потому что он жалкий, не уверенный в себе трус. Джимми такой человек не нужен. У него есть новые друзья и любящий его Роберт. А Джефф не вписывался в эту сказку со своим грузом вины и старых чувств.  
– Прости, но сегодня действительно неудачный день для задушевных бесед. Ты знаешь, где выход.  
Не оборачиваясь он прошел к лестнице и поднялся на второй этаж. Бек ступил на мягкий ковер в холле второго этажа, когда услышал хлопок закрывающейся двери. Джефф упал на колени и с ревом раненого зверя ударил кулаком о стену. Он никогда еще не ненавидел себя так сильно, как в те долгие минуты.  
_«За что?»_  
И еще никогда так не боялся. В голове пульсировала только одна мысль: _«А вдруг я зашел слишком далеко и Джимми больше не вернется?»._


	6. 1974 год

Конечно, Джимми вернулся. Уже в январе едва вступившего в свои права нового года Джимми стоял перед ним с примирительным подарком и надеждой в глазах. Черт дери, а он действительно был ему нужен. Поразительно, но Пейдж и в самом деле без него не мог. Джефф в тот день эгоистично упивался своей властью над другом, но вслух высказывал только извинения, боясь, что если он выкинет подобный фортель во второй раз, то Пейдж в кои-то веки включит мозги и бросит его и свои попытки реанимировать старую дружбу. Бек был готов дать руку на отсечение, что такого поведения Джимми не потерпел бы ни от кого, кроме него. Даже от Роберта. И эта мысль действительно опьяняла.   
Но после еще нескольких встреч Джимми неожиданно пропал почти на два года. Джефф ждал. Он знал, что в конечном итоге Пейдж придет к нему. Иначе просто не могло быть. Он всегда приходил. Всегда возвращался.


	7. 1976 год

Звонок раздался в начале третьего ночи, Джефф к тому времени уже видел пятый сон. Он с трудом разлепил глаза и уставился в потолок. Телефон продолжал звонить. Видимо, что-то срочное. Он сбросил со своего живота руку Джесс и как можно тише выбрался из кровати, стараясь не разбудить девушку. Шлепая босыми ногами по холодному паркету, он быстрым шагом прошел в зал, где стоял телефон.  
– Слушаю, – хриплым после сна голосом произнес он и прокашлялся.  
– Я уже думал, ты не подойдешь, – у Джеффа внутри все окатило кипятком от знакомого до боли голоса. Сколько они не говорили? Года два? Из Джеффа будто разом выпустили весь воздух, и мужчина без сил опустился в кресло, стараясь выровнять вмиг сбившееся дыхание. Он, видимо, обречен на подобную реакцию на этого человека до конца своих дней. Ему уже за тридцать, а его прошивает зарядом тока лишь от одного звука голоса Пейджа.  
– Я разбудил тебя, прости, – он не спрашивал – утверждал.  
Джефф, забывшись, что собеседник его не видит, кивнул.  
– Можно я приеду? – Бек заходил взад-вперед перед журнальным столиком, на котором стоял аппарат связи. Каждый гребаный раз Джимми умудряется выбивать почву у него из-под ног.  
– Что-то случилось? – наконец выдавил из себя Бек. – Я не один, Джимми.  
– Я знаю, у нее есть время собраться. Буду через полчаса.  
Бек не выдержал и расхохотался. Какая потрясающая наглость! Его бы послать сейчас в пешее эротическое, но кого он обманывает?  
– Ну ты и нахал! – восхитился Бек. – А что если я скажу, чтобы ты с таким тоном валил куда подальше?  
– Но ты же этого не скажешь, Джефф, – мягко возразил Пейдж. – Поторопи ее. Я скоро.  
И положил трубку. Бек какое-то время еще тупо пялился на трубку в своей руке, но потом оцепенение спало, и он едва ли не бегом кинулся в комнату. Они с Джессикой встречались уже месяц. И вот сейчас он вынужден выгнать из дома свою девушку только из-за того, что Пейдж едет сюда. Если она его бросит, то правильно сделает, честное слово.  
Джефф молча выслушивал упреки и ругательства в свой адрес, изредка вставляя извинения и ненавязчиво подталкивая ее к входной двери, за которой Джесс уже ждало вызванное им такси.  
– Дорогая, прости. Это совершенно неотложное дело. Давай завтра созвонимся и все обсудим, – примирительно улыбнулся он, получая в ответ разгневанную гримасу.  
– Неужели нельзя сказать, что стряслось?! – возмутилась в очередной раз девушка.  
– Я все расскажу, но не сейчас. Прости.  
Когда за девушкой захлопнулась дверь, Бек неожиданно разозлился на Пейджа. Он пускает под откос свои отношения ради непонятно чего, бежит выполнять указания этого человека будто послушный пес, лишь бы только снова увидеть его. Решено, он выскажет Пейджу все, что он о нем думает, когда тот приедет. Словно в ответ на его мысли, в дверь постучались. Нацепив самое строгое выражение лица, Джефф распахнул перед собой дверь, и все его намерения улетучились при одном только виде Джимми.  
Тот едва стоял на ногах, бледное лицо было все в неровных красных пятнах и слезах – мужчина явно долго плакал, левая бровь была сильно рассечена, на ней уже успела запечься кровь. Темно-зеленый костюм был помят, черная рубашка выпущена наружу и расстегнута до двух последних пуговиц. Краем глаза он уловил движение за спиной стоящего у порога мужчины – это от крыльца отъезжала машина ночного гостя. Хорошо, что Пейдж не умел водить, в очередной раз подумал Бек и посторонился, пропуская друга внутрь.  
Джимми прошел своим текуче-плавным шагом прямиком в зал и буквально упал на мягкий диван.  
– Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Джефф, закрывая дверь на два оборота. – Воды принести?  
– Можно чего-то покрепче.  
Джефф завис, смотря на друга сверху-вниз. Как он изменился. А взгляд все тот же. Такой родной и знакомый, что сердце защемило.  
– Тебе и так хватит, – прервал зрительный контакт хозяин дома и налил в высокий бокал воды из стоящего на стойке графина. – Держи. Пейдж взял протянутый ему бокал в руки, и Бек невольно вздрогнул от соприкосновения с холодной кожей Джимми. На улице середина октября, а он в рубашке нараспашку, естественно, он замерз. Бек молча взял плед, лежащий на кресле и накрыл им Джимми. На губах Пейджа заструился легкий намек на улыбку.  
– Чем я заслужил тебя в своей жизни, Джефф? – горько спросил он скорее самого себя. Бек только повел плечами и пошел на кухню греть чайник, но Джимми перехватил его запястье.  
– Не уходи, – в глазах застыла мольба напополам с отчаянием.  
Джефф мягко высвободил руку из захвата.  
– Джимми, я просто поставлю чайник, тебе нужно согреться. Можешь пока сходить в ванную. Чистые полотенца на сушилке.  
Пейдж колебался пару мгновений, но в итоге кивнул и неровным шагом направился в ванную.  
Джефф заваривал чай, когда за спиной раздались шаги. Бек обернулся и почувствовал, как сердце ухает куда-то в пятки. Джимми стоял перед ним в большом пушистом халате Джеффа, который явно был ему велик и запахивался аж до середины спины. Волосы были влажные после душа, и кудри от воды завились еще сильнее, делая его совсем юным. Он выглядел нелепо и трогательно, но и такой вид Джимми пробуждал в нем желание. Как же он красив, это настоящее преступление быть таким красивым. Тут взгляд Бека зацепился за рану на брови – она раскрылась и тонкая струйка крови стекала вдоль виска на скулу. Бек придвинул Джимми кружку с дымящимся напитком, а сам полез в шкафчик с лекарствами и достал перекись и вату. По-прежнему не говоря ни слова, он обмакнул ватку в перекиси и поднес руку к лицу друга.  
– Надо обработать, – глухо произнес он и приложил вату к ранке. Джимми не издал ни звука и даже не вздрогнул, хотя на вид порез был довольно глубоким и болезненным.  
– Где ты так? – Джефф аккуратно заклеил ее пластырем.  
– Это результат моей собственной дурости, – невесело усмехнулся Джимми.  
– Что, сам себе зарядил бутылкой Джека? – хмыкнул Джефф, отодвигаясь от Джимми и поворачиваясь к плите.  
– Нет, просто у Роберта в руке были ключи, – пожал плечами Пейдж.  
Бек застыл на месте с рукой, протянутой к чайнику. Он так резко развернулся к гостю, что на секунду перед глазами все поплыло.  
– В смысле? – Джефф все же надеялся, что он неправильно понял или просто не так услышал.  
– Когда он ударил меня, в руке у него были ключи от машины, – Джимми быстро взглянул на него из-под отросшей челки, и Джефф почувствовал, как его руки опускаются вдоль тела, а воздух из груди вырывается словно толчками.  
– Он сделал _что_? – в голосе Джеффа отчетливо слышалась угроза.  
Внутри у Бека все клокотало, он приложил неимоверные усилия, чтобы не встряхнуть Джимми и не потребовать говорить конкретнее.  
– Он изменял мне последние два года с разными женщинами и мужчинами. Ну, ты понимаешь, помимо групиз. А я все пытался его удержать, – Джимми посмотрел вдаль куда-то за плечо Джеффа, в жадеитовых глазах плескалась такая тоска, что Беку стало почти физически больно. – Вот в итоге и схлопотал себе это, – указательный палец осторожно прикоснулся к ранке, теперь залепленной пластырем.  
– Он тебя... – дыхание в зобу перехватило и Джефф сделал паузу, чтобы привести в порядок мысли. – Он что, тебя... бьет?  
Джимми непонимающе уставился на него.  
– О нет, разумеется, нет. Я просто, видимо, довел его окончательно, вот он и сорвался. Это было всего пару раз, но я сам виноват. Ты же знаешь, каким я могу быть невозможным.  
Джефф стал видеть красным. Он хотел прямо сейчас сорваться, поехать к Планту и всыпать ему хорошенько.  
– Джимми, _как долго_?  
Пейдж пожал плечами и безразличным тоном произнес.  
– Да это было всего два раза. И все в последний месяц. Я же говорю, я стал совсем невыносимым. Моя зависимость выходит из-под контроля, у Роберта тоже проблемы, еще и я начал доставать его со своей ревностью. Кажется, я его потеряю, Джефф. Я такой идиот, – и в следующую секунду Бек увидел, как по бледным щекам снова побежали слезы. Бек не знал куда деть руки и в итоге сжал ими края столешницы, пытаясь не кинуться к Джимми и не начать его обнимать и целовать. – Мне кажется, моя жизнь несется под откос, Джефф. Я словно что-то теряю или уже потерял. И ребята... у нас не выходит, как раньше, и это опять я виноват...  
Ну все, только не снова. Джефф прервал его бессвязный лепет. Он резко вздернул его вверх за отвороты халата и притянул к себе. Загорелые мускулистые руки крепко обняли тонкое худое тело. Джефф чувствовал под своими ладони выпирающие позвонки и ребра, и сердце сжалось от боли.  
– Что ты несешь? – прошептал Джефф ему на ухо. – Ты слышишь себя? Он бросил тебя, Джимми. Он тебя бил. Даже если ты и виноват в чем-то, ты не заслуживаешь такого отношения от любимого человека.  
Джимми поначалу беззвучно плакал, но потом слезы переросли в настоящие рыдания.  
\- Тшш, - успокаивал его Джефф как маленького ребенка и чувствовал. Как Джимми все сильнее вжимается в него, словно пытаясь в его объятиях найти защиту.  
– Какой же ты дурак, Джим. Почему ты позволяешь так с собой обращаться? Что ты с собой делаешь? – а внутри у него все сжалось при воспоминании о том, какую боль он причинил Джимми в их предпоследнюю встречу.  
– Ты не заслужил этого. Еще и эти чертовы наркотики... – Джефф сильно зажмурил глаза, стараясь сдержать слезы.  
Он притянул к себе голову Джимми и легонько поцеловал его в лоб –Джимми явно нуждался сейчас в любви и ласке.  
– Прости, – тихо сказал Пейдж, шмыгнув носом. И Джеффа словно отбросило его на два года назад. Пейдж всегда чувствовал себя виноватым перед всеми, даже за то, что в чем и близко не было его вины. Слава и деньги изменили его в очень многом, но только не в этом.  
– Я так виноват перед тобой, я бросил с тобой общаться, я словно совершенно потерял голову в этих отношениях. Ты, наверное, находишь меня отвратительным: не говорю с тобой два года, а потом прихожу сюда за жалостью, побитый жизнью, потому что мне больше не к кому пойти...  
У Бека сердце обливалось кровью и рвалось к Джимми. Все внутри него устремилось к этому несчастному потерявшемуся человеку. Он снова посмотрел на него своими грустными зелеными глазами, из которых струились слезы. И несмотря на то, что он заметно похудел и выглядел откровенно неважно, это выражение лица напомнило Джеффу Джимми в его семнадцать лет, когда Джефф впервые увидел, как тот плачет. Это выражение лица было абсолютно таким же. Бек хотел это сделать еще тогда, но не смог. Виновата его обычная трусость и неуверенность. Но сегодня Джимми нужен сильный человек рядом, который его любит. Джефф решил, что этим человеком будет он. Глубоко вздохнув, словно перед прыжком с трамплина, он решился. Мужчина обхватил лицо друга обеими руками и прижался губами к его губам. То, о чем он мечтал с семнадцати лет, наконец, сбылось. Не так он себе представлял их первый поцелуй. Но от этого он не стал менее прекрасным. Губы Джимми были именно такими, как ему мечталось: мягкими и податливыми, самыми нежными губами, которые он когда-либо целовал. Джефф зарылся руками в кудрявые влажные волосы и внутри него словно расплескалось искристое счастье. Было полное ощущение реальности происходящего, ведь Джимми не сопротивлялся, наоборот, он охотно целовал его в ответ. Они целовались долго и неторопливо, и когда Джимми прервал поцелуй, на его щеках играл яркий румянец.  
– Прости, я… – Джефф подумал, что, возможно, это действительно не к месту. Хотя все его ощущения и улыбка на лице Джимми говорили об обратном. Пейдж мягко улыбнулся и провел рукой по коротким темным волосам друга.  
– Не извиняйся, мне очень понравилось. Можно? – он вопрошающе взглянул на него и не дождавшись ответа Бека, притянул его к себе и запечатлел на его губах почти целомудренный поцелуй. Он так ничего и не понял. Он действительно думал, что поцелуй старого друга – это жест поддержки и не более того. Джимми – идиот, а Джефф – трус. Они стоят друг друга.  
– Джимми, – выдохнул Джефф жалобно и отчаянно.  
Он так хотел ему открыться, так хотел все рассказать, но не мог, неподходящее сейчас время. Так он нашел себе очередную отговорку, понимая, что для него, видимо, никогда не будет подходящего времени. Эта боязнь раскрыться и сказать другу все как есть просто бесила до зубовного скрежета, но через себя он переступить не мог. А вот разобраться с Робертом он мог.  
– Я поговорю с Плантом, – вслух сказал он, считывая готовый сорваться возглас возмущения с губ Джимми и заранее пресекая это поднятой вверх рукой. – Даже слышать ничего не хочу. Я тебе постелю где обычно, в...  
– Я помню где, – тихо сказал Джимми. – Спасибо, Джефф. Спасибо за все. Только прошу тебя, не надо… Не ходи к Роберту.  
С этими словами Пейдж его крепко обнял, а Джефф в очередной раз понял, что с этим чувством к Джимми надо просто смириться. Никуда оно не уйдет. Нужно просто научиться жить с этим. Потому что, судя по всему, ему никогда не хватит духу признаться. Если он этого не сделал в двадцать, то в тридцать пять он этого тем более не сделает.

***

Джимми слышал, как Джефф ушел еще рано утром. Пейдж прождал его три часа, как мог убивая время: за телевизором, за последней книгой Виана, за чашкой кофе и сигаретой. Затем он поднялся в студию друга и взял любимую гитару Бека – Фендер Эсквайр. Джимми быстро настроил гитару, подключил к усилителю, отрегулировал звук и начал играть когда-то написанное им для друга Болеро, которое впоследствии стало визитной карточкой Джеффа.  
Бек, только вернувшийся домой, замер на месте, когда услышал доносящуюся со второго этажа знакомую мелодию. Он как можно бесшумнее поднялся по лестнице и прошел в студию. Зрелище, которое он застал, заставило его сердце затрепетать, а широкая улыбка против воли озарила обычно хмурое лицо. Джимми в его домашней одежде, с его гитарой, играющий его самый известный хит, при этом добавляя в мелодию свои фирменные тона и полутона, которые неуловимо меняли основной мотив и гармонию звуков. А потом тяжелое блюзовое соло – явная импровизация – от которого у Бека мурашки побежали по коже. Его обычная реакция на игру Джимми. С годами стало очевидно, что талант, которым обладал Пейдж, талантом не был – это была чистая и искрящаяся гениальность. Джефф это понял, когда услышал The Rain Song. Он хорошо запомнил, что на последней ноте из его глаз покатились слезы. Это было сродни катарсису или откровению.  
Джимми даже не услышал, как Бек вернулся. И не увидел – глаза его были закрыты. Но спиной почувствовал чужой взгляд и слегка повернул голову в сторону входа. Бек стоял, оперевшись о дверной косяк и аплодировал. Джимми убрал руки с инструмента и тихо рассмеялся на аплодисменты друга.  
– Сам Джимми Пейдж, лучший гитарист 1973-го, 74-го, 75-го и какого еще там года, виртуоз, основатель лучшей группы 70-х, играет мою музыку. Какая честь, – шутливо проговорил Джефф.  
Джимми покраснел и покачал головой.  
– Мне до тебя как до луны, и ты сам это хорошо знаешь, Джефф. А это все...– он неопределенно махнул рукой, очевидно имея в виду все титулы и звания, – все это ничего не значащая мишура. Куда ты уходил так рано? Я даже не успел...  
И тут взгляд старшего мужчины упал на руку друга. Костяшки пальцев на левой руке были стерты в кровь.  
– Джефф, что ты?.. – Пейдж быстро положил гитару на подставку и в два шага оказался рядом с другом. Бек постарался спрятать руку, но очевидно уже поздно. Холодные ладони друга обхватили его руку.  
– Ничего страшного – мягко сказал Джефф. Действительно – это обычные последствия того, как он пару раз прошелся Планту по лицу. И Джимми это понял.  
– Ох, Джефф, зачем? – пальцы Джимми легонько пробежались по травмированным костяшкам пальцев.  
– Да ерунда, Джим, что ты в самом деле. Ну съездил ему немного по лицу, сказал пару ласковых, на том и распрощались, – неловко проговорил Бек, пытаясь вырвать руку, но тщетно.  
Джимми посмотрел на него из-под длинных загнутых ресниц долгим внимательным взглядом и неожиданно прижался мягкими губами к руке Джеффа. Он пробежался по каждой из костяшек легкими поцелуями и снова посмотрел на Джеффа. Бек оторопело смотрел на старого друга с приоткрытым от удивления ртом и колотящимся сердцем.  
– Джим... – во рту у Джеффа мгновенно пересохло.  
Видеть склонившегося перед ним друга, целующего его руку, было сродни сну или фантазии. В голову ударили эндорфин и адреналин словно после снюханной дорожки. Ничего необычного – Джимми на него действовал хуже любого наркотика. И не зависел он ни от одного наркотика так, как от Джимми.  
– Мы словно снова в старшей школе, когда ты побил Дика за то, что тот обозвал меня девчонкой, – смешливо сказал Пейдж, распрямляясь и отпуская его руку.  
– Девчонкой, которую он хотел бы трахнуть, – на автомате поправил его Бек и почувствовал, как краска приливает к его щекам.  
Джимми изумленно приподнял брови и рассмеялся.  
– Ох ты, да? Я уже этого не помню, – Джимми подошел к подставке с мандолиной и сев на стул, положил ее к себе на колени.  
– Потому что тебе он это не говорил.  
Зато он сказал это Беку. У этого дурня реально хватило ума подойти к нему и сказать ему это в лицо. Итогом послужили сломанный нос и челюсть этого идиота и отстранение Бека от занятий на две недели. Это был единственный раз, когда Джефф ввязался в драку в школе. Надо сказать, что и после этого драк особо не было. Разве что под градусом пару раз во время туров. Ну и иронично то, что второй раз в своей жизни на трезвую голову он опять подрался из-за Джимми Пейджа.  
Пейдж заиграл старую ирландскую колыбельную. Джефф ее хорошо знал. Пейдж играл ее лет с тринадцати, с того момента, как подобрал ноты к той песне, что в детстве пела ему мать.  
– Слова я почти не помню, а вот мелодия мне прочно врезалась в память, – заметил Джефф, присаживаясь в мягкое глубокое кресло в углу студии.  
Джимми пару секунд колебался, словно прикидывая что-то в уме и сомневаясь, и запел. Бек безгранично любил голос Пейджа – мягкий, бархатный, глубокий и тихий. Джимми стеснялся петь при посторонних после того, как в девятнадцать лет перенес инфекцию, после которой его голос сильно изменился. Джимми свой собственный голос ненавидел, а Джефф любил. Джефф вообще не знал, чего он не любил бы в Пейдже.  
Джимми пел, длинные отросшие локоны завесили ему лицо. Умелые пальцы неуловимо перебирали струны, и Джефф в эти минуты почувствовал себя таким счастливым и спокойным, каким не чувствовал себя уже давно.  
– Сыграй мне, Джефф, – попросил мужчина, отбрасывая за спину волну блестящих смольных кудрей.  
Бек взял акустическую гитару и настроив ее, начал играть. Эту мелодию он сочинил давно. Сочинил ее как подарок Джимми, который он так и не решился подарить. И когда он увидел, как друг с восхищением и восторгом наблюдает за ним, то голова буквально закружилась от счастья.  
– Это прекрасно, Джефф, – прошептал Джимми.  
– Это подарок. Она написана для особого человека, – решился на небольшое признание младший мужчина.  
– Этот человек – настоящий счастливец. Трудно придумать подарок лучше, – с улыбкой проговорил Джимми.  
– Скажи мне, Джимми, счастливец ли ты? – Джефф боялся смотреть другу прямо в глаза. Он понимал, что сейчас его можно было прочесть словно открытую книгу. И эмоции были даже не на лице, а в музыке. Она говорила о многом. О слишком многом.  
Глаза Пейджа расширились от удивления. Он замер с мандолиной на коленях красивым изящным изваянием.  
– Я сочинил ее для тебя. Мне кажется, это очевидно. Потому что ты… ты весь в этой мелодии. Ты и есть эта мелодия, – и Джефф поспешно отвел взгляд, начиная играть заново. Джимми молча слушал и в конце произнес слова, которые разлили солнечное тепло по всему телу Джеффа.  
– Мне никто не дарил ничего более ценного. Это одна из лучших вещей, что я когда-либо слышал. И я... я действительно узнаю в ней себя. Спасибо, Джеффи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Роберт, прости, я очень тебя люблю и верю, что ты и мухи не обидишь (а уж тем более Джимми), но так надо))


	8. 1979 год

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ/ Trigger Warnings  
1) Пожалуйста, обратите на это внимание. В данной главе содержится детальное описание приема наркотических веществ. Если данная информация может вас как-то травмировать, то эту главу лучше пропустить.  
2) Здесь также содержится т.н. "наркоманский жаргон".

_«Торговец джанком не продаёт свой товар потребителю, он продаёт потребителя своему товару». _

_У. Берроуз «Голый завтрак» _

Джимми спешил, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, несясь по устеленной болотного цвета ковролином лестнице на пятый этаж отеля, где группа остановились на одном из двух их выступлений-разогревов в Дании перед фестивалем в Небворте. Ему даже в голову не пришло вызвать лифт, бег словно готовил организм к ожидающему его отправлению в страну радости и блаженства, вокзал которой находился на тонком кончике инсулиновой иглы. В голове мыслей не было, просто странная пульсация, какая бывает при сексуальном возбуждении внизу живота. Но секс – это все же такая глупость в сравнении с тем прозрачным пакетиком, что приятно грел и оттягивал карман его кремовых брюк. Он с первого раза загнал ключ в замочную скважину, что удивительно при диком треморе рук. Ругнулся сквозь зубы, когда едва переступив порог номера, не смог попасть по выключателю с первого раза и пнул ногой дверь – чертова защелка отказывалась проворачиваться. Наконец, справившись с мелкими препятствиями на пути к новой дозе, Джимми расслабил дурацкий галстук и скинул с плеч пиджак, который тут же кремовой лужицей расплылся по спинке стула. В спальню он прошел бодрым пружинистым шагом, невольно подпевая слова из Tears of Rage любимых The Band.

Пароль от сейфа снова забылся, но ничего страшного. Известная комбинация: два поворота вправо до «59», рычаг налево, отметка на нуле, дверца распахивается. Там две полки. На первой – какие-то бумаги Питера, которые он почему-то всунул ему и сказал, что-то про то, что «пусть запасной остается у тебя», в последнее время он ему важные дела не особо доверял и поручал все Джонси. Но Джимми было наплевать, пусть делают, что хотят. На этой же полке наличка; быстро пробежался пальцами по купюрам – как раз Коулу на шесть-семь ближайших доз. Менеджер раньше ему подгонял все сам, но затем Рич начал нервничать и дергаться и стал говорить, что будет лучше, если музыкант сам оплатит очередной подгон. И Джимми было опять же плевать. Честно говоря, он бы сделал все, о чем просил Коул. И деньги были наименьшим из того, что Пейдж готов был отдать за то, что лежало на второй полке сейфа.

Он предельно осторожно достал вафельное желтое полотенце, в которое был завернут весь его багаж в страну блаженства. Разложил все на бюро и замер на мгновение, впиваясь взглядом в то, к чему сводилось его наслаждение весь этот год. «Вторяки» (он задолбался догоняться ими, почему-то привычной дозы в вену было мало и приходилось как идиоту нюхать и жевать кусочки ваты, промоченной в героиновом растворе), два «весла», «фурики», фильтры, жгут, ну и самое главное лежало в кармане – белое счастье, измельченное до состояния стирального порошка. Джимми иногда просто смотрел на него и трогал рассыпчатую массу через целлофан пакета, вглядывался в цвет, вовсе не кипельно-белый, а с примесью бледновато-розового оттенка, ему часто снился этот цвет холодными одинокими ночами. С Робертом он разошелся еще три года назад, с женой он почти не виделся, девушки на один раз наскучили, он предпочитал быть один. Даже после прихода эйфории, которая неизбежно вызывала всплеск сексуальной энергии, он предпочитал просто дрочить себе, распластавшись в позе морской звезды на кровати. И фантазии были не о том, как он ласкает теплые женские тела, а о том, как массирует холодные пакетики с сыпучим веществом внутри, не о том, как он раздевает хорошенькую девушку, а о том, как раскрывает с характерным шорохом квадратный пакетик, не о том, как входит членом в девушку, а о том, как игла проникает ему под кожу.

Руки трясутся мелкой дрожью, но нужная доза отмеряется словно сама по себе – ни граммом больше, ни граммом меньше – и сыпется в чайную покореженную ложечку. Дно ее уже порядком закопчено многочисленными варками, оно оставляет очередной штрих копоти на желтом полотенце. Заметить это трудно – полотенце и так все в этих разводах. Колпачок со шприца снимается с характерным глухим хлопком. Вода прямо из кружки, заранее оставленной стоять на этом самом столе-бюро, – в шприц – поршень вверх. Шприц над ложкой – поршень вниз. Накалитель – и вот уже раствор пузыриться и закипает в «весле». Фильтр в ложку – промокает – шприц в фильтр – поршень вверх. Все эти движения доведены до автоматизма, все это проделывается быстро и с практически ювелирной точностью. Он это лучше делает, чем играет на любимом Лес Поле. Хотя сравнение, возможно, не из лучших. В недавнее время на гитаре он играет уже далеко не так гениально, как раньше. Ему слишком часто об этом напоминают, будто гитарист и сам об этом знает. Знает, но да какая в сущности своей разница? Это раньше данный музыкальный инструмент был для него всем. Сейчас приоритеты поменялись. Опять гребаные пузырьки воздуха – нетерпеливо стукнуть ногтями пару раз по цилиндру шприца. Джимми быстро расстегивает пуговицы на манжете рубашки и закатывает рукав до плеча. Оценивает примерное «место отправления», для которого места на исхудавшей руке почти не осталось. Но цепкий взгляд сразу же находит место между двумя инъекционными гематомами. Жгут. Попадание в полуразрушенную вену. Снять жгут, вытащить иглу и прижать больное место. Ждать недолго. И вот привычное скапливание энергии в районе колен – удар, ноги подкашиваются от кайфа. По шее – раскаленным удовольствием. В голову – эйфория. Все тело будто растворяется в эфире и Джимми наконец-то чувствует себя счастливым.

По щекам катятся слезы – счастье дается ему таким трудом. Почему ему так сложно дается счастье? Перед глазами мелькает Бонзо с сыном, Джонси с женой, Роберт с Кармен (несмотря на потерю Карака, способный оставаться счастливым Роберт; Джимми убежден, это потому, что Роберт самый сильный из них) – почему они могут, а он нет? Почему в сердце опустели все занятые дорогими ему людьми комнаты? Вместо них только бледновато-розовый туман. Пейдж был благодарен ему, молился на него, он единственное, что все еще может его встряхнуть, заставить улыбаться и смеяться. Он жил благодаря этому туману. Он понимал, что в итоге именно этот туман отнимет у него все, включая его никчемную суетно-взбалмошную жизнь. И эта цена, которую музыкант согласился платить. Точнее, эта цена, которую он уже не мог отказаться платить. Потому что согласия этот туман ни у кого не спрашивал, но Джимми это понял уже слишком поздно.

_«Сколько лет нанизано на кровавую иглу?» _

А сколько настоящего счастья, искренней радости, бурлящих эмоций, драгоценных чувств было нанизано на нее?

Сколько она забрала?

Сколько еще заберет?

И когда она придет за последним, что останется у Джимми – за его тупо болящей, уютно-онемелой, выжженно-опустевшей изнутри оболочкой?


	9. 1980 год

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ/Trigger Warnings:  
В данной главе содержатся описания:  
1) Последствий самоистязания, наркотической зависимости  
2) Описание (краткое, но оно все же есть) героиновой ломки

_And if you feel that you can't go on _

_And your will's sinking low _

_Just believe__, __and_ _you_ _can__'__t_ _go_ _wrong _

_In the light, you will find the road _

_You will find the road_

_Led Zeppelin - In the Light_

Бонзо умер два с половиной месяца назад.

Джефф пытался выйти на контакт с Джимми уже как месяца два.

Безрезультатно.

Зато он увиделся с Робертом и Джоном и выразил им свои искренние соболезнования. В конце встречи они с Плантом пожали друг другу руки и это послужило своеобразным примирительным жестом. Да и делить им к тому времени было нечего. И когда от Роберта через два дня раздался звонок, Джефф не удивился – Плант просил его проведать Джимми, потому что они уже два дня не могут с ним связаться. В голосе мужчины отчетливо слышался страх и не высказанные вслух мысли. И от этих невысказанных мыслей паника накатила на Джеффа, как цунами. Если с Джимми что-то случится, он себе этого никогда не простит.

Бек подъехал к дому Пейджа – его обычный ритуал в последние месяцы. Но в этот раз он попадет внутрь, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Он нажал на кнопку звонка и прождал минуту. Потом постучал в дверь и снова ждал. Снова звонок, затем стук. Ожидание. Ничего. Джефф с силой провел обеими ладонями по лицу, призывая на помощь всю свою выдержку. На звонки сегодня Джимми тоже не отвечал. Бек оглянулся вокруг, зная, что это лишнее – было восемь утра, у загородного дома Пейджа не было ни души. Он вернулся обратно в машину и взял небольшой ломик. Ему было плевать, как это выглядело со стороны и насколько это было законно. Потому что если он не войдет в дом и не убедится, что с Джимми все хорошо, он сойдет с ума. Под напором лома дверь легко поддалась, и Бек переступил высокий порог.   
– Джимми! – позвал он, прислушиваясь к окружающим его звукам.

В большом неотапливаемом особняке висела оглушающая тишина. Дыхание Бека участилось, а ладони мгновенно вспотели, он быстро поставил ломик у стены, и прикрыл дверь.

\- Джимми, ты здесь? – снова крикнул он в пустоту, которая неожиданно стала густо-вязкой и забилась мужчине в горло и нос. Дышать стало невыразимо трудно. Нет. Нет. Джимми здесь. Он точно…

Бек кинулся осматривать каждую комнату. Столовая, холл, гостиная, ванная, кухня, две гостевые комнаты, лестница на второй этаж, веранда, спальня, лоджия, еще спальня, студия, кабинет, арт-студия (Пейдж до сих пор рисовал, правда, особо никому о своем давнем увлечении не распространялся). Остались ванная на втором этаже и башня. Джефф трясущейся рукой открыл дверь в уборную, перед глазами сразу замелькали жуткие картины: Джимми на полу с приконченной бутылкой водки или виски, Джимми с инсулиновыми шприцами и остывающей ложкой с героином, Джимми в ванной в воде розоватого цвета с перерезанными венами... 

– Господи, пожалуйста, нет. Прошу тебя, нет, – он с закрытыми глазами нашарил выключатель и щелкнул по нему. Искусственно-белый свет с непривычки ослепил своей яркостью. В ванной комнате было чисто и убрано. Джефф перевел дух и прошел в башню. Пейдж точно там. Он поднялся по боковой винтовой лестнице на условный третий этаж, в астрономическую комнатку-башню, любимое место Пейджа в доме. Он ухватился за ручку-кольцо и дернул ее на себя. Дверь точно не запиралась изнутри, это он хорошо помнил. 

Джимми сидел на широком подоконнике, прямо за обзорной трубой и телескопом и смотрел в окно. Ноги прижаты к груди, костлявые руки сжимают острые коленки. Взлохмаченные, явно нечесаные волосы спадают до выпирающих словно маленькие крылышки лопаток.

Джефф не видел его три месяца.

Джефф сомневался, что с ростом в 1 м и 80 см его друг весил хотя бы 60 кг.   
– Джимми, – выдохнул Джефф. В голосе звучало одновременно и откровенное облегчение, и острое беспокойство.

Пейдж медленно обернулся в его сторону, мазнул по нему равнодушным взглядом и отвернулся.

– Пришел проверить, не сдох ли я? – голос был шершавый, словно наждачная бумага.

Слова друга больно полоснули мужчину по сердцу, но он был к ним готов. Откровенно говоря, он готовил себя к куда более худшему зрелищу, обидные слова – это такая в сущности своей ерунда. 

– Джимми, – только и мог повторить Бек, медленно приближаясь к сидящему на подоконнике мужчине, словно к дикому зверьку, которого боишься спугнуть.

– Как видишь, не сдох. Не сторчался, не суициднулся... – заминка; он думал, говорить это или нет после того, что случилось с Бонэмом, но все же сказал. – Не захлебнулся рвотой. 

Джефф молча выслушивал бичевания друга. Пейдж любил делать себе больно – и физически, и морально. Бек скользнул быстрым взглядом по прозрачно-тонким болезненно-худым белым рукам Джимми и почувствовал, как тошнота подступает к горлу. Весь сгиб и предплечье левой руки были в дорожках следов от уколов и постинъекционных гематом, локтевая вена, видимо, лопнула – синяк был почти во всю ширину руки. На левом бедре, на спортивных штанах проступала кровь ровно по кругу – он опять себя увечил ношением этих колющих цепей (Бек сам не понимал природу этого его нового способа издеваться над своим телом: возможно, увлечение садо-мазо под воздействием психотропных веществ привело к желанию себя увечить, возможно, это всегда в нем было – он не психотерапевт, чтобы ставить диагноз). На внешней стороне ступеней можно было разглядеть с десяток красно-багровых и синеватых точек – следы затушенных сигарет. Джефф с трудом подавил в себе рвотный позыв.

– Джимми, посмотри на меня, – попросил мужчина. И когда зеленые потускневшие глаза безразлично на него взглянули, он невольно поежился от холода. Бек был в свитере и кожаной куртке – на дворе стоял конец ноября. В доме было по ощущениям даже холоднее, чем на улице. А Джимми сидел в тонких трениках и белой футболке, да еще на босу ногу.

– Давай я принесу тебе чай. И плед. А пока возьми вот это.

Джефф молча снял с себя куртку и осторожно накинул ее на плечи друга. Пейдж на это никак не отреагировал и продолжил смотреть в окно.

Пока Джефф ездил за продуктами и готовил обед, Джимми успел ширнуться. Джефф подумал, что у него совсем нет мозгов – надо было первым делом проверить комнаты на наличие наркотиков. Под протестующие крики, мат и ор Пейджа он выкинул в мусорку шприцы и смыл в туалет все найденные им заначки наркотиков. Он знал, что не нашел и половины. Но еще он знал, что больше он не спустит с Джимми глаз.

Подхватив ослабевшего после истерики Пейджа под плечи, он только собрался отвести его в комнату, как всю его руку, поддерживающую спину друга, пронзила несильная, но неожиданная боль. Выдох вырвался изо рта свистом, он резко отдернул руку, с трудом продолжая удерживать Джимми за талию. На руке проявлялись маленькие точки, как будто ее прокололи десятком иголок разом. Он довел Джимми до кровати и резко стянул с него футболку. Увиденное заставило его обессиленно рухнуть на колени перед другом. Он даже не понял, что плачет – просто почувствовал, как лицо становится влажным. Под футболкой весь торс Джимми обхватывала в несколько обхватов колющая мелкими крючками вовнутрь металлическая цепь, чем-то напоминающая обрезки кольчуги – ей был обмотан торс от сосков до пупка и обхвачены подмышки. Трясущимися руками Джефф снял с несопротивляющегося, но постанывающего от боли старшего мужчины это средство самоистязания. Все тело Джимми было все изувечено. Под спортивными штанами было примерно то же самое – левое бедро обхватывала такая же цепь, а середина голени правой ноги была заключена в кольцо с зажимом. Ноги кровили заметно сильнее, чем спина. Джефф еще час обрабатывал мелкие ранки и порезы, ссадины и ожоги на измученном теле друга.

Уложив Джимми спать, он выкурил полпачки сигарет за раз снаружи дома и отнес на мусорку все эти цепи и шприцы, зажигалки и сигареты, траву и накалители. Уже потом, когда он поправлял волосы Джимми, он увидел средней толщины ожоговую линию вдоль шеи. Словно след от ошейника. Ошейник обнаружился в коробке под кроватью вместе с другими крайне сомнительными предметами для садо-мазо или еще чем-то похуже. Джефф с рыком вытряхнул всю коробку в мусорный контейнер и налил себе коньяка. Злые слезы жгли глаза, заставляя часто моргать.

Наверху в спальне лежал лучший гитарист десятилетия, основатель одной из крупнейших в истории рок-групп, один из богатейших музыкантов Англии. И напоминал он человека, вышедшего из пыточной.

Бек позвонил своему личному врачу, и тот обещался приехать завтра. Потом Джефф позвонил своему помощнику и попросил привезти к Джимми некоторые свои вещи, которые Джеффу были нужны. Третий звонок был сделан Питеру Гранту.

– Питер, это Джефф.

На той стороне провода повисло секундное молчание. Хорошие отношения с Грантом у Бека так и не восстановились после его скандального увольнения из The Yardbirds.

– Слушаю, – сухо произнес бывший менеджер уже не только The Yardbirds, но и теперь еще Led Zeppelin. Жизнь иногда крайне погано шутит.

– Передай Джону и Роберту, что с Джимми... Что я с Джимми. Буду с ним пока что. Какое-то время.

– Насколько он плох? – Грант как всегда спрашивает без обиняков.

– Он... Могло быть хуже. Врач приедет завтра. Мой личный врач, – добавил он, чтобы избежать ненужных вопросов и уточнений.

– Спасибо, – тихо сказал Питер. – Мы ему не поможем, Джефф. Ты не подумай, мы пытались. Мы правда пытались. Но все без толку. Поэтому мы и обратились к тебе. 

– Господи, Питер, вы знали, что он увечит себя? – не выдержал Джефф. – У него на теле живого места нет. У него не комната, а _ебаная пыточная_. Он...

– Если ты его не вытащишь, Джефф, то его уже никто не вытащит, – словно не слышал его Грант. И груз этих слов свалился на плечи Бека как небо на атлантов. – Если что-то понадобится, звони в любое время.

Джефф простоял с трубкой и идиотским выражением лица еще пару минут, тупо слушая монотонно-противные гудки.

***

  
Антонио осматривал Джимми долго и тщательно. Джефф все это время мерил шагами комнату и от этого мельтешения у врача уже рябило в глазах. 

– Джефф, может, выйдете? Честное слово, вы своим нарезанием кругов на месте ничем не помогаете, – вздохнул Антонио, в голосе слышался очевидный упрек.

Джимми на все это никак не реагировал. Он смотрел мертвым взглядом в одну точку и не проронил ни слова с самого утра. Бек жутко боялся, что друг будет сопротивляться осмотру. Но Пейдж и тут смог его удивить. От него вообще не было никакой реакции. Врач молча осматривал его, Пейдж так же молча выполнял все его команды: руку вверх – рука вяло приподнималась в воздух, стетоскоп к впалой груди: вдох – выдох – снова вдох, коленный рефлекс – отсутствует, фонарик светит в зрачки – нет реакции, особое внимание героиновым точкам на руках, осторожные касания до следов истязаний, сдача анализов – кровь и моча. С последним анализом возникли проблемы – кишечник Джимми опорожнять не хотел и не мог. В туалет в последний раз он ходил три дня назад. Все это Антонио Пачелли проделывал на автомате, но даже его, врача, который видел многое в своей практике, поразил характер травм музыканта. С таким он сталкивался впервые. Ему приходилось видеть перерезанные вены и странгуляционные борозды на шеях у мертвых в морге в интернатуре, побои и гематомы, ссадины и порезы у живых на приемах в кабинете. Но с подобными следами издевательств над телом он еще не сталкивался. На нем буквально не было живого места. Такое чувство, что из 17 000 кв. см общей площади тела на каждой тысяче из них – по увечью. Некоторые были довольно старые, но большинство явно были нанесены недавно. Он приписал все необходимые растворы для обработки ран и порезов, назначил системы и снотворное, сказал в обязательном порядке провести туберкулинодиагностику, посоветовал срочно обратиться к наркологу и психотерапевту.

Джефф все это покорно выслушал, поблагодарил и, проводив врача до машины, пошел в аптеку за всем необходимым. Только к вечеру он сообразил, что входная дверь была взломана и нужно было вставить новый замок. Пришлось вызывать плотника.

А через день началась ломка, и перед Джеффом разверзся ад. Поначалу обычные тревожность и подавленность переросли в метания по кровати. Все тело покрылось гусиной кожей, казалось, началось обильное слюноотделение. Худшее началось на третьи сутки, абстинентный синдром проявлял себя во всю свою силу: рвота, понос, кожа лица приобрела жуткий землистый оттенок, носогубной треугольник побелел. Крики вперемешку со слезами и слова, много слов, все они сыпались на Бека градом ударов: «Прекрати… Джефф, ты можешь это прекратить! Ты можешь помочь, Джефф! Позвони Коулу, позвони, Джефф, заклинаю, молю, прошу, позвони ему… Мне надо, Джефф. Я _умру_, если ты мне не поможешь».

Джеффу казалось, что он уже умер. И только поэтому не мчится за спасительной дозой для друга.

Когда к концу третьего дня температура резко «дала свечку», Джефф вызвал врача. Джимми на носилках погрузили в частную скорую и увезли в больницу. Бек держал его за руку весь путь до наркологической лечебницы, сжимал тонкие пальцы, не чувствуя в них жизни. Джефф проигнорировал косые взгляды медиков, наклонился и поцеловал его в холодный, покрытый холодной испариной лоб. 

Лечение затянулось на долгие месяцы. Результаты были не особо утешительными – у Пейджа очевидно не было желания бросить, а без этого весь смысл терапии сводился к нулю. Бек прожил с ним еще два месяца после выписки Пейджа из больницы, и все это время Джефф не слышал голос друга. Пейдж заговорил только к концу 1980-го.

Тогда же он сорвался.

А потом опять бросил.

И снова был чистым.

И Бек был с ним в каждый из этих моментов. Роберта и Джона рядом с ним не было. 


	10. 1983 год

Идея серии благотворительных концертов пришла в голову к Ронни Лэйну давно, но воплотил он ее только в 1983 году. Он рассказал о своей идее Эрику Клэптону и тот, найдя ее довольно любопытной, согласился выступить, и сам предложил Джеффу выступить вместе с ним. Бек согласился при условии, что Джимми тоже там будет заявлен. Отказываться от такого громкого имени и от шанса увидеть на одной сцене всех трех гитаристов из The Yardbirds, которые входят в десятку лучших в своем ремесле в истории, было бы просто глупо. И Лэйни с энтузиазмом начал воплощать все это в жизнь.

Джимми не играл на публике три года и ни в каком концерте участвовать не желал, но Бек умел быть настойчивым, и под напором друга Пейдж как обычно сдался.

Первую репетицию они провели исключительно втроем, без остальных участников. Для этого им была выделена сцена Альберт Холла. Но все шло далеко не гладко. И если Эрик и Джефф без проблем продвигались по своему репертуару, то Джимми застрял уже на третьей песне. И это странно, дома в студии он спокойно играл, экспериментировал и записывал новые песни для саундтрека Death Wish 2. Но на сцене не получалось. Было чертовски непривычно и тяжело, гитара словно отказывалась слушать своего владельца, они будто прекратили понимать друг друга. Дело было даже не в банальных ошибках, он словно потерял свою манеру игры и самого себя на сцене. Психанув Пейдж смерчем вылетел за кулисы, через плечо бросив, что ему нужен перекур.

Эрик отложил гитару и с ухмылкой посмотрел вслед ушедшему.

– Удивительно, я думал, все будет куда хуже. Сколько он не играл на людях? Года два-три?

Джефф только кивнул и продолжил настраивать свой Фендер.

– А сколько не употреблял?

Бек крепче сжал в руке кусачки для струн.

– Месяц, – коротко ответил темноволосый мужчина.

– Живучий ублюдок, – с неприкрытым восхищением в голосе проговорил Эрик.

Их некогда теплые с Джимми отношения быстро закончились ввиду мнительности Клэптона и эгоизма Пейджа, который вскоре женился на его бывшей девушке и от которой у него родился ребенок. Эрик в разговорах с Джеффом периодически продолжал поднимать эту тему, очевидно, довольно чувствительную для него.

– Ты все надеешься его спасти? – водянисто-серые глаза смешливо блеснули за стеклами очков.

– Какого хера, Эрик?! – возмутился Бек, отбрасывая кусачки и вскакивая на ноги. Ноздри раздувались от гнева, грудная клетка вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания. Клэптон, увидев состояние товарища, мгновенно приподнял руки вверх.

– Хей, спокойно, приятель. Я просто интересуюсь, что тебя на это сподвигло.

– Он мой друг, если ты забыл, – нахмурился Джефф и скрестил руки на груди.

– Ах, ну да, друг, – улыбка зазмеилась по губам Клэптона. – А я уж было подумал, что до нашего тугодума Пейджи дошло. 

Почему-то когда Клэптон назвал его знакомым прозвищем, Бека это покоробило – обычно его так называли только члены Led Zeppelin. Особенно эта панибратская кличка странно звучала из уст человека, который с Джимми контактировал раз в десять лет.

– В смысле? – не понял Бек, сжимая пальцами собственное предплечье.

Клэптон отточенным движением поправил очки на переносице.

– Ну, я думал, что он в кои-то веки заметил твое светлое и чистое чувство к нему. Сколько ты в него уже влюблен, Бек? Лет двадцать пять? Четверть века, Джефф, это не шутки.

У Джеффа руки безвольно опустились по швам – такого он от Клэптона точно не ожидал.

– Что? – из его горла вылетел вопрос, который едва было слышно.

– Что «что»? – поднял бровь в ответ Клэптон. – Неужели ты думал, что этого никто не замечает? Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но в нашем славном паноптикуме об этом знают все, от Джаггера до сестер Уилсон и от Боуи до Дэбби Харри.

Джеффа как будто приморозило к месту. Он мог только открывать и закрывать рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, потому что дар речи у него оказался целиком и полностью утрачен. Черт, он и подумать не мог, что это так заметно. Он был абсолютно уверен...

– Когда... от кого ты узнал? – выдавил Джефф.

– От Рельфа.

– От Рельфа? – неверяще уставился на него темноволосый гитарист.

– Ну да, прямо перед его уходом из The Yardbirds. Ты знаешь, у него с тобой были проблемы. Он решил, что ты тогда пошел в разнос исключительно из-за Пейджа. И я думаю, что он был недалек от истины. Я знаю, Джефф, мы с тобой сейчас не такие близкие друзья, как в былые времена. Но послушай совет своего старого товарища, – Клэптон смотрел на него почти с сочувствием и от этого Беку стало мерзко. – Скажи ему. Ты же знаешь, что Пейдж вполне даже по мальчикам. Всегда был. Поэтому почему бы…

– Заткнись, – процедил сквозь зубы Бек.

Но Клэптона уже было не остановить. Увидев растерянность Бека, он не преминул посильнее надавить на больное место. Он ничего против самого Бека не имел, но его вечно раздражало то, как тот носится с Пейджем словно с писаной торбой и тратит свое время на человека, которому плевать на всех и вся вокруг него. Эрик небезосновательно так думал о бывшем товарище по группе – знакомство с Пейджем ему в жизни ничего хорошего особо не принесло. Клэптон к нему в принципе нейтрально относился, но былые обиды иногда дают о себе знать.

– Знаешь, Джефф, в чем вечная проблема Пейджа? Он эгоистичен до мозга костей. Он никогда не замечает и не видит ничего вокруг, кроме музыки. А люди для него лишь средство. Ты был для него средством продвижения в The Yardbirds, Led Zeppelin были для него площадкой для того, чтобы наш гений сиял на сцене с получасовым смычковым соло, Шарлотта была для него средством удовлетворения его потребности жить жизнью примерного английского джентльмена с женой и детьми... И я могу продолжать вечно. Пейдж никогда не ценил людей. И в итоге остался один. Как видишь, его музыка ему не помогла, как не помог кто-то или что-то еще.

Эрик сделал небольшую паузу, оценивая произведенный на Джеффа эффект от своих слов, но затем все же решил продолжить.

– Он же совсем плох, Джефф, и – я, разумеется, не врач – по-моему, зависимость ему уже не преодолеть. Пейджу плевать, всегда было плевать на близких ему людей. Когда ты бросил группу, он даже не оглянулся и пошел дальше. Он хоть раз тебе позвонил тогда, после распада «новобранцев»?

Перед глазами Джеффа начали мелькать картины из прошлого: Джимми звонит ему каждый день и оставляет сообщения на автоответчике, Джимми умоляет его сказать, в чем дело, Джимми ночует на крыльце его дома холодной сентябрьской ночью, потому что Джефф перестал отвечать на его звонки, Джимми едет к его родителям с просьбой поговорить с сыном, Джимми помогает в лечении матери Джеффа и дежурит у ее кровати вместо Аннеты, потому что та сама слегла с гриппом, а Джефф мотался по врачам в поисках нужного лекарства и лечения, Джимми терпит, когда Джефф в открытую издевается над ним, бросая обидные слова про «обе команды» и «даешь себя трахать»... И Джимми в итоге вернулся к нему. Всегда возвращался. Да, возможно, в чем-то Клэптон был прав. В том, что Пейдж зачастую видел в жизни только музыку и ничего больше. Но он не прав в причине этого. Она была не в эгоизме. Совсем не в нем.

Глаза Бека застелила красная пелена. Он оказался рядом с Эриком буквально в два шага и, схватив его за отвороты пиджака, одним резким движением прижал к колонкам у края сцены.

– Ты ни черта о нем не знаешь, Клэптон. И уж не тебе говорить об эгоизме. Большего эгоиста, чем ты, я в своей жизни не встречал. И уверен, так скажет добрая половина всех твоих знакомых. Клянусь, если ты еще раз откроешь рот и будешь лить на него помои, ты пожалеешь об этом. 

Клэптон криво усмехнулся, глядя в метающие молнии карие глаза напротив. Клэптону было удивительно, как взрослый мужчина вот так может вмазаться в человека, который и в грош его не ставит. Эрик хорошо помнил, как Бек ему сам жаловался за бокалом рома на то, как ему было обидно, когда Джимми записал с «зеппелинами» свою версию You Shook Me, которая до этого вышла на альбоме Бека Truth. «Это просто насмешка. Мой альбом еще не успели до конца дослушать, а он взял и сделал свою версию для альбома своей группы», говорил он Клэптону пьяным заплетающимся языком. А Клэптону было это неудивительно слышать. Пейдж был способен и не на такое. Джимми потом не раз говорил, что это просто совпадение и сам он эту версию даже не слушал перед тем как записать соответствующий трек с ребятами, но Эрик не был идиотом, чтобы верить в подобную чушь.

– Как мило. Пейдж всегда выбирает музыку, ты всегда выбираешь Пейджа. Помнишь You Shook Me…

– Срать мне на You Shook Me, – резко оборвал его Бек. – Он всегда _выбирал меня_. Всегда. Просто я всегда отказывался от его выбора. Потому что был трусом и идиотом. Но тебе-то откуда об этом знать? Откуда вам всем знать об этом? 

Усмешка пропала с бледного лица Эрика, ее сменило открытое удивление. Он только хотел подробнее расспросить Джеффа о том, что вообще этот пассаж значит, как вдруг раздался тихий голос непосредственного виновника ссоры.

– Джефф, Эрик? Все хорошо?.. – Джимми подошел к Беку со спины. – Что здесь произошло? 

Пейдж недоуменно переводил взгляд с одного гитариста на другого, не понимая, что могло произойти за те несчастные десять минут, что он отсутствовал. Он заметил, как Бек держит прижатого к колонкам и усилителям Клэптона за грудки и как они испепеляют друг друга злыми взглядами. Джимми осторожно коснулся спины друга, почувствовав, как напряженные литые мышцы расслабляются под его рукой. Джефф со свистом выпустил воздух из легких и медленно ослабил захват, чем Эрик незамедлительно воспользовался и отступил от разгневанного мужчины на несколько шагов в сторону.

– Мы уходим, Джимми. На сегодня репетиция закончена, – отрезал Бек не допускающим возражений тоном. Пейджу оставалось только растерянно кивнуть и последовать за другом.


	11. 1985 год

_«...Каким неуклюжим становится человек, когда он любит по-настоящему! Как быстро слетает с него самоуверенность! И каким одиноким он себе кажется; весь его хваленый опыт вдруг рассеивается, как дым, и он чувствует себя таким неуверенным». _

_Эрих Мария Ремарк «Жизнь взаймы»_

  
Стоял последний день уходящего 1985 года. Рождество Джимми отметил с Шарлоттой и Скарлет дома у родителей супруги во Франции, но на Новый год Джимми с ними уже не остался и уехал в Лондон – он обещал Джеффу встретить праздник с ним. Шарлотта ничего против не сказала. У них с Джимми дело шло плавно к разводу, и решению мужа отметить праздник с Беком она не удивилась – Джефф, сделавший для Пейджа очень многое в последние годы, почти всегда присутствовал на семейных праздниках и торжествах и фактически считался за члена семьи. И когда немного уставший, с легкой дорожной сумкой в руках, Джимми появился у Тауэр-Хауса, он увидел припаркованную неподалеку машину Бека и его самого, облокотившегося на капот своего «Форда». На Джеффе был свитер и легкое пальто нараспашку.

«Даже шарф не повязал, дурак. Неужели нельзя было в салоне подождать, а не стоять на холоде?» – обеспокоенно подумал Джимми, видя, как Бек размашистым шагом направляется к нему. Джефф чертыхнулся, с разлету наступив в лужу аккурат у ворот дома.

– Просто волшебно, твою мать, – ругнулся Бек, морщась от воды, попавшей в ботинок. – Ну и чего стоим? Открывай уже, холодно, – обратился он уже к другу, согревая свои замерзшие руки дыханием, и не дождавшись ответа, недоуменно посмотрел на старшего мужчину. Бек словно покадрово уловил широкую улыбку друга, падающую на мокрую после дождя тротуар сумку, и Джимми, вжимающегося в него и обнимающего его своими длинными руками за спину. Джефф дышал попавшими ему в лицо мягкими джиммиными волосами и чувствовал, как губы сами по себе расползаются в ответной улыбке.

– Я так рад тебя видеть, – неразличимо, едва слышно произнес Пейдж. Горячее дыхание друга пощекотало Беку скулу и кончик уха, и только по этим обрывкам чужого дыхания он и понял смысл сказанного.

– Был бы рад видеть – впустил бы уже в дом, а не заставлял стоять на морозе, – шутливо пробурчал Бек, сильнее вжимаясь в друга продрогшим телом и пресекая его попытку добраться до ключей.

– Если бы ты сильно замерз и хотел в дом – дал бы мне открыть ворота, – в тон ему смешливо ответил Пейдж, прекращая тщетные попытки найти ключи.

– А я уже начинаю согреваться, – довольно ответил Джефф, слушая как смешок друга вырывается у того вибрацией из груди и замирает, зажатый между двумя мужчинами.

– Придурок, дай я уже ключи достану, – у Джимми уже заболели щеки – он редко улыбался так широко.

Притворно вздохнув, Джефф его отпустил и через считанные мгновения они уже стояли в доме, где было не так тепло, как они ожидали.

– Я займусь камином, а ты пока что согревайся, – распорядился Джимми и дал Джеффу большой махровый плед. 

Когда Джимми разжег камин, он обнаружил завернутого в плед Джеффа, уже кипятящего чайник на кухне. Пейдж прислонился к дверному косяку и молча наблюдал за уютной возней друга с кухонной утварью. Все нутро заполнило лучистое тепло. Ему сразу вспомнились холодные февральские ночи в Эпсоме, когда они, пятнадцатилетние, сидели у Джимми дома, пили какао и мечтали вслух о том, как когда-нибудь они будут играть в группе, мотаться по турам и клеить девчонок. Хочешь рассмешить Бога – расскажи ему о своих планах, да? Но кто-то там наверху почему-то не рассмеялся тогда над ними и воспринял все их чаянья всерьез. Их мечты сбылись с такой точностью, что они перестали ощущаться мечтами. Разве может мечта сбыться так буквально и метко? Что это за мечта такая, которая воплощается с ювелирной точностью? Возможно, это просто были высказанные вслух планы и мысли. Стало быть, они желали не славы, денег и женщин, а то, что они в идеале должны были им принести? Счастье. Простое человеческое счастье. Наверное, это и есть предельная, конечная мечта всех людей. И мечтали они тогда об этом. Но счастье не пришло к ним в круговороте дней, страстей и работы. Оно пришло в тишине. Джимми отчетливо слышал сейчас смиренно-безмятежную поступь счастья на этой старой кухне, она слышалась даже через звук стучащих дверец открываемых шкафчиков и льющейся из крана воды, через свист вскипевшего чайника и звона чашек о блюдца.

– Сегодня отмечаем, во-первых, твои пять месяцев, а уже во-вторых, Новый Год, – напомнил ему Джефф, ставя перед длинноволосым мужчиной чашку с чаем и вазочку с печеньями и конфетами.

Точно. Джимми почти забыл о своем пятимесячном рекорде «чистоты». Позади была долгая терапия, в рамках которой все же пришлось прибегнуть к переливанию крови. Да, последние несколько месяцев были для бывшего гитариста Led Zeppelin непростыми, но они были чистыми. С Джеффом они отмечали заодно и это. Джимми сам понимал, что постепенно в жизни начинает все налаживаться. Он наконец-то мог без содрогания смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале. Мужчина перестал напоминать ходячий скелет, обтянутый кожей, в глазах появился былой блеск, волосы снова стали шелковистыми и послушными. И у Джеффа сердце замирало, когда он подмечал эти медленные, но такие приятные перемены в друге.

Джефф не просто так попросил друга отметить с ним праздник. Он решил, что сегодня будет очень символично и – к черту символизм – сегодня _нужно _признаться. Сегодня, на пороге нового года, в день личного рекорда Джимми у Джеффа просто иссяк запас терпения и страха. Сложно сказать, что именно стало тому причиной. Возможно, это новость о скором разводе Джимми с Шарлоттой, возможно – недавний разговор с Родом Стюартом, который всегда был готов его выслушать. После длинного монолога Бека, в котором он краснея и сбиваясь, рассказал приятелю о своем долгом безответном чувстве, Стюарт посоветовал ему перестать быть идиотом и признаться уже наконец. А может потому, что он наконец-то дорос? Почти анекдот: «Сорок лет – трудный возраст в жизни мальчиков, они наконец-то начинают признавать свои чувства и открываться людям». Но Джефф мог и умел посмеяться над собой. Дорос в сорок лет и дорос, некоторые вообще не дорастают.

***

  
Они сидели за праздничным столом за бокалами вина (это был единственный напиток, который Пейдж себе изредка позволял выпить), слушая свои любимые пластинки: Мадди Уотерса сменял Чак Берри, его, в свою очередь, сменял Ледбелли, а последнего – Джони Митчелл. Джимми переоделся: на нем была шелковая черная рубашка и темно-синие брюки, которые плотно обтягивали его узкие бедра, на шее у него был повязан причудливый узорчатый платок. Он до сих пор часто повязывал себе платки или носил водолазки, так и не сумев привыкнуть к тому, что следы от ожога давно сошли и можно уже было не беспокоиться о том, что его может кто-то увидеть. Но Джеффу нравились эти пестрые платки и шарфы на тонкой бледной шее друга. Он вообще все в нем любил.

В уютной тишине гостиной старинные часы в гостиной ударили в двенадцатый раз, и Джефф весь подобрался, отпив большой глоток из бокала. Пора.

– Джимми, я хочу кое-что сказать, – тихо проговорил он, отставив бокал в сторону. Увидев серьезное выражение лица друга, Джимми последовал его примеру и выжидающе взглянул на него, гадая, что это может быть за новость. Сердце в груди сжалось от дурного предчувствия, когда он увидел глубоко залегшую морщинку между нахмуренных бровей товарища и сжавшиеся в тонкую линию бледные губы, уголки которых угрюмо опустились вниз.

– Я... я должен был это сказать уже давно.

Нервы все же не выдержали, Джефф поднялся на ноги и отошел к панорамному окну, завешенному изумрудными шторами. Пейдж еще сильнее забеспокоился, он давно не видел друга таким взволнованным. Первая мысль, которая пришла в голову: Джефф чем-то болен. И Джимми на полном серьезе боялся, что эту новость он может не пережить. Длинноволосый мужчина спешно поднялся со своего места и приблизился к другу. Тот прикусил нижнюю губу и упорно отводил взгляд в сторону.

– Все хорошо? – в голосе Пейджа явственно слышались тревожные нотки. 

Джефф кивнул и неожиданно почувствовал, что краснеет. Джимми с удивлением наблюдал, как румянец расцветает на лице напротив. Джефф что, смущался? Хотя может, давление скакнуло? Он часто стал жаловаться на сердце. Безотчетный страх окатил внутренности Джимми ледяным дыханием.

– Да. Да, все... – Бек нервно провел рукой по волосам, не замечая паники в зеленых глазах. – Джимми, выслушай меня, пожалуйста. Я не прошу тебя не перебивать, потому что ты никогда не перебиваешь. Но то, что я тебе скажу, может тебе показаться... Так, ладно. Это все началось, когда нам было по семнадцать лет. Вроде это была вечеринка у Рича, помнишь, нападающий в футбольной команде? Хотя какая разница… Это была вечеринка. Ты немного опоздал тогда. А девчонки из команды поддержки, они хотели, чтобы я познакомил тебя с ними. И они начали обсуждать твою... Тебя. Говорили про твои волосы, глаза и фигуру... Господи, что я несу?.. Это все не то. 

Брови Джимми взлетели вверх, такого поворота в разговоре он не ожидал, мысленно готовясь к самому худшему. Но Бек, видимо, решил повспоминать прошлое. Старший мужчина ободряюще улыбнулся и взял руки друга в свои.

– Я слушаю, Джефф. Говори, как и что хочешь. Я выслушаю все.

Бек только покачал головой. Джимми совершенно не помогал ему справиться со своими чувствами, все эти добрые слова и мягкие жесты выбивали остатки мыслей из головы и не давали сосредоточиться.

– Они обсуждали все это и я... Тогда я словно впервые увидел тебя со стороны, понимаешь? Мы же росли друг с другом бок о бок. Ты незаметно менялся, а я не видел этих изменений. Все, что я видел – был мой лучший друг Джим и все. Девушки... Они замечали другое. И я тогда тоже увидел. Они все говорили, а ты в это время шел ко мне через толпу, и я все это тоже невольно подмечал, и было такое чувство, что кто-то открыл мне глаза или, по крайней мере, надел на них очки. Ты в тот вечер был невероятно красив. И я... испугался.

Джимми недоуменно нахмурился, но буквально в следующее мгновение его лицо прояснилось. Джефф не заметил, как друг, кажется, уже все понял.

– Я долгое время не мог осознать, что это было. Окончательно понял во время нашего американского турне. Это был Амарилло, кажется... Да, точно, следующим был Даллас. В общем, я тогда увидел тебя за сценой целующимся с какой-то девушкой и просто обезумел от ревности. А потом еще и Рельф на репетиции начал свои обычные разговоры про то, как у меня все в последнее время шло из рук вон плохо, – Джефф горько усмехнулся и почувствовал, как пальцы Джимми начали нежно поглаживать его ладони. Пейдж пытался его успокоить и Джефф переживал все больше, стараясь не думать о том, какие шершавые от постоянной игры на гитаре подушечки пальцев у Джимми, какая прохладная и нежная у него кожа, и как хорошо его рукам в руках Джимми. Встряхнув головой, он продолжил.

– Когда Кит ушел, мы остались с тобой вдвоем. Ты спросил меня, что случилось. Это вроде было впервые, да? Твое недоуменное «что произошло?». Первое «что произошло?» из тысячи, что ты мне скажешь после. Я впервые тогда ушел от ответа. Потому что, если раньше я не всегда понимал, что именно со мной происходит, то в тот день все было уже предельно ясно. 

Джефф вобрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выдохнул, смотря Джимми прямо в глаза.

– Я влюбился в тебя, Джимми, когда нам было семнадцать. Понял это в двадцать три. И молчал об этом еще двадцать лет, потому что с тех самых пор я не прекращал любить тебя. Черт… В смысле, молчал не потому что любил, молчал я, потому что мне было страшно тебе сказать. А любил я тебя все… Боже, что я несу?

Джефф же репетировал. Вслух. Перед чертовым зеркалом у себя в ванной, как подросток репетирует свое первое признание в любви хорошенькой однокласснице. Бек считал, что это поможет справиться с нервами. Вот только зеркало – это зеркало, а Джимми – это Джимми. С его кудрями, упавшими на высокий лоб, с его кроткой полуулыбкой и магнетическим взглядом из-под черных ресниц. И поверьте, все это жутко отвлекало.

Он боязливо искал на лице друга признаки отвращения или гнева, но кроме нежности и внимания он там ничего не находил, и Джефф не совсем понимал, чем были вызваны эти эмоции. Может, это жалость? Он мысленно содрогнулся – только этого не хватало. Ладно, надо просто закончить и выдохнуть. А там уже будь что будет.

– Я был трусом полжизни, Джим. Я не решался сказать тебе это. Сначала из-за того, что не понимал себя, потом из-за того, что не хотел портить нашу дружбу, потом из-за того, что думал, ты никогда не примешь друга-гея... А после, когда я узнал о том, что ты и Плант... Я буквально с ума сходил. Потом был тот вечер, когда он тебя ударил и когда я понял, что твои проблемы с наркотиками… короче, все завертелось. Тогда, в марте, пять лет назад я боялся, что потеряю тебя. И полгода назад, когда тебе делали переливание крови, они тоже не были уверены в том, что...

У Бека перехватило дыхание и он не смог произнести это вслух. Младший мужчина до боли зажмурил глаза, почувствовав, как горло начинает сжиматься от подступающих слез.

– Я всегда любил тебя, Джимми. Люблю сейчас. И буду любить до конца своей жизни. Это не просто слова. Это... это потому что я такой. Не было ни одного дня, когда я бы не думал о тебе. Ты... без тебя я не я, Джим. И я знаю, что, возможно, тебе это совсем не нужно... – слова начали наскакивать друг на друга, законченная мысль просто отказывалась формироваться. Господи, ему пятый десяток пошел. Неужели он не может четко и ясно выразить, что он чувствует? Хотя, надо заметить, Джефф редко когда расщедривался на красивые признания и долгие речи о высоком. Слова он не особо ценил и всегда предпочитал им действия_. _Как там было у Ибсена, про тысячи слов, оставляющих меньший след в памяти, чем один поступок? Это все замечательно, конечно, вот только почему-то все его решения и свершения в жизни, вся воплощенная в каждодневных мелких жестах любовь к Джимми не виделась Джимми именно той любовью, какой она виделась Джеффу. Один видел в поступках одно, другой – совершенно другое. Может, потому слова и нужны? Может, поэтому без них иногда и нельзя обойтись? Просто иногда нужно назвать словом то, что ты делаешь, мыслишь, чувствуешь, чтобы уж точно не было никаких недопониманий, и неоднозначных толкований. Просто сказать – как это зачастую бывает совсем не просто. 

– Тшш, – раздался успокаивающий шепот и Джимми легко сжал ладонями лицо друга. – Джефф, взгляни на меня. 

Бек с большим усилием заставил себя открыть глаза. Джимми улыбался. Любимое лицо светилось счастливой улыбкой, морщинки в уголках глаз пролегли глубже, делая его еще красивее. Пальцы Джимми легкими движениями поглаживали его виски и скулы.

– Мы с тобой старые дураки, Джефф, – рассмеялся Джимми грудным смехом. – Я ведь... Я тоже был влюблен в тебя в старшей школе. Но был уверен, что такой дохляк в качестве спутника жизни тебе явно будет не нужен. Я же не отлипал от тебя и постоянно навязывался так, что даже Анетта говорила о том, что я веду себя, как надоедливая подружка. Потом влюбленность переросла в привязанность. Я не мыслил своей жизни без тебя. И совершенно не понимал, почему ты решил так резко оборвать все наши отношения. Мне казалось, что дело во мне. Что я для тебя недостаточно хорош. А потом то, что случилось между мной и Робертом, то, как мы расстались... Я подумал, что я просто никчемен. И все пошло под откос. Я не понимал, как ты добровольно не отходил от меня все время моего лечения и реабилитации. Не понимал, чем я заслужил тебя в своей жизни. До сих пор не понимаю. И то, что ты мне сейчас говоришь, это просто невероятно, как ты все это можешь испытывать ко мне.

Беку отчаянно хотелось сказать сразу тысячу возражений, видя грусть на глубине любимых глаз. Джимми всегда был не уверен в себе. Болезненно не уверен в себе.

– Но то, что ты сейчас мне сказал, все это кажется таким нереальным. Джефф, я... Я тоже люблю тебя. И если ты захочешь, то...

Бек не мог поверить в то, что это с ним, наконец, происходит. Что Джимми говорит ему эти слова не в дружеском смысле. Что Джимми не просто принимает его чувства, но и любит в ответ. Что Джимми улыбается только ему своей особенной полуулыбкой. Что гладит его лицо прямо сейчас, так ласково и бережно, что на глаза наворачивались слезы. 

Джефф наклонился и соединил их губы в поцелуе. Далеко не первом, но самом долгожданном для Джеффа. Бек целовал его жадно и быстро, словно боялся, что Джимми неожиданно передумает. Но Пейдж мягко, но настойчиво дал отпор и начал целовать его медленно и нежно, от чего у Бека из горла вырвался невольный стон. Джимми запустил руку ему в волосы и начал их неторопливо перебирать. Джефф прижал к себе худое тело любимого так сильно, что грудью почувствовал бьющееся сердце Джимми. Они оторвались друг от друга, когда не стало хватать воздуха в легких. Покрасневшие, с блестящими глазами и сбившимся дыханием они напоминали себя семнадцатилетних. Джефф и чувствовал себя таковым. У него было полное ощущение, что вся его жизнь стремилась именно к этой точке, именно к этому моменту, к этому поцелую, к этому человеку напротив. Он еще никогда не был так безоглядно и безоговорочно счастлив. И в тот вечер, в первый день нового года, на пороге своего пятого десятка исполнялись все его главные мечты. Улыбающийся здоровый Джимми, отныне и навсегда _его_ Джимми был воплощением счастья Джеффа. Потому что его счастье изначально было заключено именно в этом человеке.


	12. 2009 год

_«Верный не тот, кто остается на месте. Самый верный тот, кто возвращается обратно»._

_Халлдор Лакснесс «Салка Валка»_

Бек в десятый раз за вечер поправил свой белый атласный жилет – какой все же это неудобный материал! Он сидел за круглым столом в окружении близких и знакомых в здании Зала славы рок-н-ролла в ожидании крайне приятной для него церемонии. Джефф мало кому в том признается, но он ждал этого момента. Как бы он не отмахивался и не говорил, что для него это особо ничего значило – конечно, это не так. Разумеется, значило. Как и для любого другого музыканта, включение в Зал славы рок-н-ролла – настоящее событие. Его имя как члена The Yardbirds уже было вписано в плеяду тех немногих, удостоенных подобной чести, но сегодня должно было состояться его включение как соло-артиста. Но как бы Джефф сам не хотел этого, его родные и знакомые, казалось, ждали этого события больше, чем он сам, то и дело названивая и уточняя дату, время, место и дресс-код, изрядно приправляя это доброй порцией восторженных комплиментов. Они все собрались на сегодняшнем мероприятии, и единственный человек, которого он очень хотел бы видеть, но кого там точно не будет – это Джимми.

Пейдж его, естественно, поздравил самым первым. Он даже умудрился прознать об этом раньше самого Джеффа, поэтому когда из трубки раздался непривычно громко-счастливый голос взбудораженного новостью Джимми, Джефф сначала даже не понял толком, что произошло. Выцепив из бурлящего потока ликования словосочетание «включение в Зал славы», он подумал о том, что включают туда самого Пейджа. «В третий раз, ничего себе!» – думалось тогда обрадованному Джеффу. Правда он немного не понял таких исступленных восторгов, потому что Джимми обычно довольно сдержанно реагировал на те или иные формы признания его таланта. Прервав собеседника, он совершенно искренне поздравил его:

– Черт, Джим, я так рад за тебя! Ты этого достоин как никто другой, я так горжусь…

На той стороне провода повисла небольшая пауза, а потом раздался бурлящий всплеск грудного смеха.

– Джефф, вот скажи мне, ты меня вообще слушаешь?

Джефф сконфуженно посмотрел на стену перед собой, словно надеясь найти там стенограмму того, что говорил ему Пейдж. 

– Ну… да, – ему не понравилось, что в прозвучавшем ответе сквозила такая явная неуверенность.

– «Ну да», – передразнил его Джимми. – В Зал славы включают не меня (и слава богу, сколько можно уже), а тебя, дурачок! Что, слух начал слабеть? Это, знаешь ли, первый признак приближающейся старости и…

– Ой, заткнись! – расхохотался Джефф, чувствуя, как губы растягивает широкая улыбка. – То есть, еще раз, в Зал славы включают меня? Ты уверен?

– В смысле? Я думал, ты меня разыгрываешь с этим своим «поздравляю, Джим», – непонимающе начал Джимми. – Стоп, тебе, что, еще не сообщили? Я же сказал Алану позвонить тебе еще вчера!

– Алан? 

– Розенфельд, он один из экспертов. Ну вот, отлично, я испортил тебе момент, – с досадой произнес Джимми. – В общем, в этом году тебя включают в Зал славы как соло-артиста. Так что можешь бронировать билеты в Кливленд. 

Бек заулыбался еще шире.

– Хей, ты чего? Я безумно рад, что именно ты мне об этом сообщил, а не какой-то там Алан Розенфельд.

– Это все равно как-то неправильно, – неловко пробормотал Пейдж.

– Как раз это и правильно, – возразил Бек. – И кто же произнесет торжественную речь? Это же вроде как тоже эти эксперты определяют?

Слово «эксперты» Джефф произнес с привычным ему скепсисом, ко всем критикам и экспертам он дышал более чем прохладно, впрочем, как и Джимми, и еще добрая половина всех рок-звезд.

– Ну а ты как думаешь? – Джимми его спросил таким тоном, словно ответ был очевиден и не предполагал вариативности в принципе.

«Ты?»

– Род Стюарт. Для них это очевидный выбор, да и думаю, для тебя тоже. Вы же вместе начинали.

Бек солжет, если скажет, что он тогда не расстроился.

«С тобой мы начинали еще раньше».

– О... ну да, Род, – в голосе проскользнул вымученный энтузиазм.

Джимми не мог не услышать этого, но он, видимо, предпочел не заметить.

– Здорово, правда? Я так рад за тебя, родной.

А потом, уже ближе к церемонии Джимми ему позвонил и с сожалением в голосе сообщил, что присутствовать на церемонии никак не сможет – он просто не успевал прилететь из Великобритании, где шло активное промо фильма с участием Пейджа It Might Get Loud. И после того звонка Джимми Джефф стал ждать этого события с куда меньшим пылом. Но все же остальные его знакомые и близкие там будут. И светить постной миной перед ними на мероприятии не стоит. К тому же, Джимми смог вырваться, и за два дня до вылета Бека в США, они встретились в их загородном доме (который Пейдж купил специально для них) и отметили это событие.

Их отношения длились без малого вот уже двадцать пять лет. Они периодически отдалялись друг от друга по разным причинам, сходились с другими людьми, но в итоге всегда возвращались друг к другу. Естественно, все это держалось в строжайшей тайне для публики и прессы, но самые близкие, конечно, были в курсе, потому что долго скрывать такое в любом случае не получилось бы. Беку всегда казалось, что они поступают с близкими нечестно, так эгоистично завязнув друг в друге и все же пытаясь параллельно жить в семьях (у Джимми, к тому же, были дети). Но сделать они ничего не могли или не хотели, после непродолжительных расставаний встречаясь вновь и вновь, живя друг у друга дома по несколько месяцев, отрешившись от внешнего мира. Бек иногда сам поражался, как они умудрялись так замыкаться друг на друге, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг, но влюбленные самые эгоистичные люди на этой планете, и их с Пейджем отношения были тому подтверждением. Джефф часто задумывался над тем, почему они просто не могли жить друг с другом в мире и согласии, отказавшись от прочих связей, но жизнь все же куда сложнее, чем концовки сказок с кратким «и жили они долго и счастливо». В сказках не было обязательств перед другими, не было неровностей и шероховатостей в совместной жизни возлюбленных, не было страхов, сомнений и упреков. А в реальности они были. Рядом с Джимми Джефф испытывал весь спектр эмоций, и увы, не всегда счастливых. Периодически были ссоры, иногда им нужно было пространство и одиночество, иногда чувств становилось так много, что они грозили вырваться наружу взрывом, потому они во избежание ранений и травм были вынуждены прерывать свою связь. Да, их отношения были для них кислородом, однако бывает не только кислородное голодание, но и кислородное отравление, и вот когда всего становилось слишком много, они расходились лишь для того, чтобы затем сойтись вновь. Но никогда ни у одного из них даже не возникло мысли прекратить, потому что это им казалось равносильным смерти. Они не изменяли друг другу, сходясь с женщинами в своей жизни исключительно во время перерывов в их отношениях, заранее оговаривая этот вопрос друг с другом и со своими партнершами. Никогда ссоры не перерастали в серьезные скандалы, но они не всегда ладно уживались, что неудивительно, ведь они были очень разными людьми, хотя и объединяло их несравнимо большее. Возможно, если бы Джефф поставил вопрос ребром и сказал Джимми выбирать между его женой и им, то Пейдж, конечно же, уступил бы и выбор был бы, на самом деле, простым. Но Бек никогда не стал бы этого делать, видя, что Джимми нужны эти отношения в семье, встречи с детьми, время для самого себя. Нужны свобода и уединение, которые Джимми ценил едва ли не больше всех вещей в жизни. Джефф это понимал. К тому же, ему иногда казалось, что жизнь их разводит только для того, чтобы показать, что они не могут друг без друга. Потому что как бы Пейдж не любил свою обособленность и независимость, Джеффа он любил несоразмерно больше. В последний раз они расставались друг с другом на полгода пять лет назад и пока предпосылок для нового расхождения не было – кажется, они оба угомонились и вновь причалив к своей уютной гавани их отношений друг с другом, сбросили каждый по якорю, чтобы их теперь уже наверняка не разбросало по сторонам различными штормами и невзгодами. В ознаменование этого Джимми купил для них отдельный дом, где они и проводили большую часть своего времени. Джефф до сих пор чувствовал искрящуюся внутри себя радость, вспоминая, как оригинально Джимми ему сообщил об этой покупке.

***

На дворе стоял 2005-ый год, было Рождество, которое Пейдж неожиданно предложил ему отметить не в Тауэр-Хаусе, а в доме в одном из пригородов Лондона, предварительно скинув другу адрес. Бек приехал туда, поражаясь уютности этого места – вокруг был частный сектор, лес и много воды в виде озерец, пойм и водоемов. Это место ему отчаянно напоминало Эпсом и Пэнгборн, заставляя сердце бабочкой трепетать в груди. Джимми наверняка решил снять этот дом для празднования, потому что знал, какие ностальгические чувства Джефф питает к местам их детства и юности. Сверившись еще раз со сброшенным в смс-ке адресом, он остановил машину у двухэтажного особняка в стиле модерн. Он стоял на окраине частного сектора, чуть в стороне от остальных домов, в окружении сосен и лиственниц, возвышаясь над пологим спуском к небольшому водоему. Моросил не то дождь, не то мокрый снег – погода в это время года традиционно не отличалась приветливостью – но вышедший из машины мужчина, руки которого были загружены сумками с подарками для любимого и детей (мало ли, может, Джимми пригласил их тоже пригласил), этого даже не заметил, завороженно оглядываясь вокруг и постепенно теряя ход времени. Ему невероятно приглянулось это место. Заблудившись в собственных мыслях и ощущениях, он не услышал звук открывающейся входной двери и тихих шагов за спиной. 

– Я знал, что тебе здесь понравится, – раздался тихий голос, граничащий с шепотом.

– Вот дьявол! – невольно вскрикнул Бек и резко обернулся, поражаясь тому, как он умудрился не выронить все подарки из рук.

Стоявший на расстоянии пяти шагов Джимми откинул голову назад и заливисто расхохотался.

– О, Джеффи, и ты туда же? – в голосе звучала фальшивая обида. – Меня уже вчера тут обозвали… как там было? Антихристом? Ах да, «этим антихристом из сатанинской группы». Клянусь Кроули, я всего лишь человек.

Джефф только покачал головой, стараясь изо всех сил затаить рвущийся наружу смех.

– Тебя не учили не подкрадываться к людям? Так и инфаркт схлопотать немудрено.

Джимми, зная о периодических жалобах Бека на сердце, перестал смеяться, в зеленых глазах заплескалась вина вперемешку со смущением. Джефф прикусил верхнюю губу, пытаясь не улыбаться, как идиот. Джимми был просто умилителен: это его вечная робость и боязнь все испортить то и дело проявляли себя, несмотря на всю его успешность и опыт за плечами.

– Ох, Джефф, я…

И Бек все же не выдержал и счастливо рассмеялся.

– Я шучу. Иди сюда, антихрист недоделанный – он раскинул руки в стороны, едва удерживая их под тяжестью шуршащих оберточной бумагой пакетов и сумок.

Джимми кинул на него еще один нерешительный взгляд и затем, вмиг сократив расстояние между ними, обхватил талию любимого обеими руками. Пейдж только вышел из особняка, готовя Джеффу небольшой сюрприз, но только обнимая его, он почувствовал себя по-настоящему дома. Тепло тела Джеффа, его размеренное дыхание и неловкие объятия были его истинным домом, и возвращаться туда с каждым разом было все приятнее и желаннее.

– Давай помогу. Надеюсь, это не подарки, а продукты, – смешливо сказал Джимми, выхватывая из левой руки Джеффа все сумки. Бек непроизвольно встряхнул онемевшей от тяжести рукой и с укоризной взглянул на старшего мужчину.

– Ха, и на что я, дурак, рассчитывал? На праздничный стол и свечи? У тебя как обычно дома шаром покати, да? Мог бы сказать, я бы все купил по дороге.

Джимми отрицательно покачал головой.

– Ну нет. За продуктами поедем вместе. А пока к твоим услугам чай, кофе, какао и печенье.

«Какао и печенье – в этом весь Джимми, если не брать в расчет музыку, сигареты и черный кофе с виски».

– Ты как всегда разишь наповал своими кулинарными изысками, дорогой. Моему выбору спутника жизни можно обзавидоваться! – язвил Джефф, стоя за спиной Джимми и ожидая, когда тот откроет дверь.

– Во-первых, к моим кулинарным изыскам надо было уже привыкнуть. Во-вторых, твоему выбору действительно трудно не позавидовать, – нахально улыбнулся он ему через плечо.

– Труднее не позавидовать только твоей скромности, – продолжал ехидничать Джефф.

На самом деле, шутки в сторону, скромности Джимми и впрямь можно позавидовать. Но иногда он вел себя задиристо-дурачливо (как правило, в узком кругу семьи и друзей), излучая уверенность и довольство, и в такие моменты Бек любил его больше всего. В ответ Пейдж получил полный скептического неверия взгляд карих глаз.

– Проходи, – Джимми отступил в сторону, пропуская друга вперед. Его встретило просторное затемненное фойе, отделанное деревянными панелями. Только сейчас он заметил, что все окна на первом этаже были витражными, от этого свет внутрь помещения падал цветастыми мозаичными бликами, добавляя атмосфере дома загадочности. Очень во вкусе Пейджа.

– Кстати, тебя серьезно кто-то назвал антихристом? Это вроде как уже устарело, нет? – вспомнил Джефф начало их разговора, расшнуровывая свои ботинки, которые явно нуждались в сушке.

– Представь себе, – безразлично пожал плечами Джимми. – Какая-то женщина встретила меня именно этими словами в местном магазине. Владелец, кстати, присутствовал при этой сцене и произнес слово «извините», кажется, раз семнадцать. А разговор с ним длился у нас минуты две.

Джефф хохотнул и в очередной раз задумался над тем, сколько каши у людей в головах. Вот кто, глядя на Джимми, может в здравом уме назвать его антихристом? Обычный среднестатистический шестидесятилетний мужчина, в нем и не узнаешь рок-звезды. Хотя такой Пейдж – в потертых джинсах и футболках, в ореоле смольных вьющихся волос, с глубокими морщинами в уголках глаз и у носогубной складки – Джеффу нравился почему-то больше, чем юный семнадцатилетний Джимми из далекой джеффиной юности. Наверное, потому что этот Джимми был роднее и ближе, и сердце этого Джимми было отдано Джеффу, а не многочисленным девчонкам из колледжа искусств.

Джимми с порога организовал ему небольшую экскурсию по дому. Второй этаж, в отличие от первого, отделан не был, хотя именно там по идее должны были размещаться их спальни и ванные.

– А сейчас что, сдают дома в таком виде? Можно было бы и ремонт сделать. Сколько ты отдал за это? – Джефф подозрительно посмотрел на своего спутника, снова переводя взгляд на стену комнаты, служившей спальней хозяев, с неровно ободранными обоями и выцветшим прямоугольником по центру, на котором когда-то очевидно висела картина.

– Я не решился здесь делать ремонт. Посчитал, что это мы должны сделать вдвоем, – на губах Джимми заиграла его фирменная полуулыбка.

Джефф часто заморгал ресницами, не понимая, куда клонит Пейдж.

– Ты… меня пригласил сделать ремонт в арендованном доме?

Джимми вместо слов подошел к нему и протянул вперед руку, сжатую в кулак.

– Ну, можно и так сказать. Это часть подарка, – туманно ответил Пейдж, внимательно изучая взглядом лицо любимого. 

– Не обижайся, Джим, но раньше у тебя вкус в подарках был получше, – Джефф действительно был удивлен такому странному сюрпризу.

В следующее мгновение кулак разжался и на вытянутой ладони тускло блеснул длинный медный ключ, отражая свинцовые облака в окне.

– А вот и сам подарок.

Джефф тупо перевел взгляд с лица Джимми на ключ.

– Ключ?

– Он самый, – кивок головы у Джимми вышел даже каким-то гордым и чересчур довольным. – Ключ от дома.

Шестеренки в голове Бека закрутились с удвоенной силой. Он только хотел пошутить про то, как Пейдж размяк, если решил подарить ему ключ от своего сердца, но успел себя остановить, потому что в легких словно резко кончился воздух, и он невольно приоткрыл рот. Казалось, рефлексы его тела сработали быстрее, чем созрела такая простая в своей очевидности мысль в его голове.

– От нашего дома, – закончил Джимми и вложил в ладонь Джеффа ключ. Согретый в руках Пейджа металл был теплым на ощупь и лег ему в руку приятной теплой тяжестью.

Глаза обожгло навернувшимися слезами. Джефф резко выдохнул и неверяще взглянул на ключ в своей ладони.

– Я подумал, что, может, пора? Чтобы было место только для нас, что-то, что мы могли бы называть домом, нашим с тобой общим домом.

В голове была тысяча мыслей от невнятной «Да ты, блин, шутишь?!» до мелодраматической «Дурак, мой дом – там, где ты». Но мысли отказывались формироваться в слова, зато они красиво сформировались в долгом нежном поцелуе и крепких объятиях.

– Ты меня задушишь, – фыркнул Джимми, осторожно отстраняясь от стоящего к нему вплотную мужчины.

– Беру свои слова назад, Джеймс Патрик Пейдж, ваши подарки как и прежде восхитительны!

Джефф стал за собой замечать, что в последние годы он не мог сдержать свою игривость и шаловливость рядом с другом. В нем словно поднимал голову скуривший свою первую сигарету за школой мальчишка с всколоченным ежиком волос: хотелось смеяться в голос и подначивать тихого и спокойного Пейджа, хотелось шутить и корчить рожицы, дурачиться, зная, что никто не нахмурит лоб и не сведет брови к переносице в снобливом осуждении или великодушном снисхождении. Хотелось быть собой, таким, каким ему всегда желалось и мечталось быть: счастливым, свободным и любимым. Он был таким с Джимми.

– Я даже не знаю, что сказать, Джим, – уже серьезно проговорил Джефф. Взрослые и красивые речи как обычно давались ему нелегко, то ли дело любимые ирония и сарказм – вот там ему не было равных. – Мне никто никогда не дарил ничего подобного. Знаешь, с тех пор, как я полюбил тебя, ты всегда ухитряешься делать то, чего со мной никто не делал…

– О да, я могу вспомнить конкретно один… кхм, интересный опыт, – лукавая джиммина полуулыбка и была встречена краской стыда на лице Джеффа.

– Пошляк! – возмущение было искренним. – Я тут пытаюсь не превращать этот важный разговор в балаган, а ты как всегда мешаешь…

– Раз такое дело, я могу выйти, – Джимми вскинул руки вверх, когда его в плечо легко ударили кулаком.

– Спасибо, это действительно особенный подарок, – тихо произнес Джефф, смотря прямо в глаза напротив.

– Ничто не сравнится с твоим подарком в 1976 году, но дом в принципе тоже неплохо, да?

Мелодию, что Джефф написал для Джимми, они потом записали в студии, огранив красивой аранжировкой. С тех пор они часто играли ее друг другу. Джимми написал много мелодий для Джеффа с тех пор, но этот мотив всегда был для них чем-то особенным. 

Некоторое время они пообсуждали ремонт и варианты меблировки, еще раз обойдя весь второй этаж.

–… тогда договорились. Я звоню Рику и он организует нам доставку всего необходимого. Только для начала нам самим придется основательно помотаться по строймагазинам.

– Конечно! За тобой надо бдительно следить, а то у тебя из любого дома получается готический замок. Надо же разбавлять твою байроновскую угрюмость! – они спускались по винтовой деревянной лестнице, активно обговаривая ближайшие планы по перепланировке и ремонту.

Джимми закатил глаза, но промолчал, сразу не найдясь с ответом. Да и вступать в пикировку не хотелось – уж слишком уютно ему было внутри и снаружи, слишком светло и легко и на душе. Он видел, как за шутками Бека пряталась благодарность, которую он не мог выразить словами, но она читалась в мелких жестах – Джефф то и дело касался его плеч и переплетал пальцы их рук, смотрел долгими взглядами, когда думал, что Пейдж не видел, то и дело сжимал в замке своих рук ключ, будто пытаясь убедиться, что он все еще на месте и не испарился в воздухе. Возбужденный блеск в глазах, порывистые движения, срывающийся голос – все говорило о его упоении этим событием. И понимать, что он, Джимми был тому причиной – было чистой негой и блаженством.

***

Встряхнув головой, отгоняя непрошенные воспоминания и загоняя желание оказаться сейчас вместе с Джимми в их уютном доме в дальний угол сознания, он вновь обратил свое внимание на сцену. И сейчас, слушая речь читавшего по бумажке Эминема, он еще раз поискал взглядом в аудитории Рода Стюарта. Должно быть, он уже за кулисами – следующий как раз Бек. При мысли о Роде он приободрился, будет любопытно, что скажет друг и вспомнит ли ту забавную историю…

Его мысли прервала рука, которая легла ему на плечо. Бек обернулся и в шоке уставился на улыбающегося во все тридцать два зуба Рода.

– А ты чего тут?.. – недоуменно вопросил Джефф, но снова был прерван кивком старинного приятеля в сторону сцены.

– Смотри.

Заиграла музыка из его Болеро и в зале раздались аплодисменты. 

«_...to induct Jeff Beck into the Rock–n–Roll Hall of Fame... Ladies and gentlemen, Jimmy Page!_».

Беку сначала показалось, что он ослышался. Но нет. Раздались оглушающие аккорды The Song Remains the Same, на экране загорелось большими буквами имя и фамилия его любимого, и вот на сцену легким шагом поднялся сам Джимми. Зал взорвался аплодисментами и криками, все стали спешно подниматься со своих мест, потому что, конечно, Джимми Пейдж на этой сцене не впервые, но Джимми Пейдж в качестве человека, который вводит в Зал славы кого-то – это, безусловно, редкость. Джефф, наверное, хлопал громче всех, подняв руки над головой, все еще не отойдя от шока. Стюарт, стоявший рядом с ним, хохотал в голос. Ну конечно, они все были в курсе. Сара и Анетта заговорщически переглядывались, Альберт Ли похлопывал его по сине. Пейдж, сияющий и восхитительный, в своем костюме немного старомодного покроя, с тем самым шарфом, что Джефф дал ему еще в далеком 1980-ом, чтобы тот прикрывал свой шрам на шее, радостно улыбаясь, подошел к трибуне.

– Спасибо, – он кивнул залу, но аплодисменты не желали смолкать. Джефф захлопал еще громче, окидывая стоящих рядом людей гордым и глупо-счастливым взглядом. Награда Зала славы не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, кто ее презентовал. Этот старый лис точно все продумал с самого начала! Бек был уверен, что никакой Род изначально не должен был готовить никакую речь. Это очередной сюрприз от Пейджа. Несносный, невозможный Джимми, как же Джефф его любил! 

– Спасибо за такое теплое приветствие. Я должен сказать, вы только что видели здесь эту замечательную запись с моим дорогим другом Джеффом... – он жестом указал на экран и произнес невероятно теплую и трогательную речь. Конечно же, без бумажки. Разумеется, без лишнего пафоса. Естественно, с юмором. Эта речь – краткий пробег по творческим вехам Джеффа и ода его гению, сдобренная воспоминаниями из юности, дружеской любовью и восхищением музыканта талантом коллеги по цеху. Он многое опустил, о еще большем не сказал, но это была лучшая речь за весь вечер. И самое главное – эта речь была всем, что Джефф хотел услышать в этот день. Когда он поднялся на сцену и обнял Джимми, крепко сжав его в объятиях и слушая его смех, он не удержался и прошептал: «Какой же ты засранец, Джим!». В ответ раздалось едва различимое: «Но ведь таким ты меня и любишь», и одна эта фраза отрезала их двоих от бушующего где-то на фоне рукоплескания и нескольких сотен людей в парадной зале. «_Люблю_» – Джимми не услышал это слово, оно шевельнулось легким прикосновением губ Джеффа к его виску. 

С тех пор, как Джефф полюбил Джимми, ему было все труднее уследить за счетом многочисленных драгоценных моментов, наполненных любовью и нежностью к Джимми. Он давно бросил считать, зная, что сколь не велико было их количество, впереди их будет еще больше.

Это день действительно стал одним из лучших дней в жизни Джеффа Бека. И в этом дне, конечно же, присутствовал Джимми. Потому что лучшие дни в жизни Джеффа без Джимми можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки.

_–––конец–––_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто был со мной на протяжении этой истории, оставлял свои комментарии и вдохновлял на дальнейшее написание работы. Надеюсь, вам понравилось :)


End file.
